Forbidden
by LOVEaddictxx3
Summary: 20 years has passed since Hary and the others graduated. As couples pair up, and a new generation begins. Will the grudge the Malfoys and Potters held continue, with Harry's daughter, Evangline and Malfoy's son Darren? My FIRST fanfic
1. Shocked

Forbidden

**Authors Note:** This take place, 20 years after Harry and the others graduate. So Voldermot is long gone, and things are pretty peaceful. Harry and Ginny were married and had one child, Evangline; who, by the way, is the spitting image of her mother.

Chapter 1: Shocked

Evangline sat, staring blankly out the window, her nose pressed against the cool glass. Watching the, once bright, sun lower behind passing mountains, she found herself deep in thought. _I can't believe that, this is my last year at Hogwarts._Evangline thought mindlessly, _and worse, father is teaching … again._The sudden feeling of being pelted in the head awoke her, from her thoughts.

"Bloody Hell! What was that for Amy?" Evangline demanded, scowling

"You were off in la la land! Just wanted to make sure you were still alive" she said, giggling

Glancing around the room, Evangline noticed the many assortments of wrappers, "Amy, could you be more of a pig?" she questioned, with a smirk

Amy gave a hurt look, before popping another chocolate frog into her mouth. Glancing back out the window she saw, what appeared to be the station, "I'm going to go change into my robes". Reaching up, into the overhead compartment, Evangline retrieved her robes from underneath the dress her father and mother had got her a few weeks ago. An unexpected ball was being held, the first week into school. As it turned out, it was a masked ball, and you required a mask along with proper dress robes.

Evangline had picked out the most beautiful dress she could find. It was black, and came to about knee length. Caked with glitter, its ruffles at the bottom were loose and flowy. It was strapless, and had black high heels to match. Her mask, was black, as well, and caked with glitter. Heading towards the bathrooms, and quickly changing she headed back to her compartment, holding a bundle of cloths.

"That was quick" Amy said, just as Evangline entered

"Yeah, quicker than you!" she replied, throwing a sock at Amy, and hitting her square in the head.

The train came to a sudden halt, ceasing the cloths fight about to begin. Quickly gathering their few things, the two got off the train and headed for the carriages. As soon as they hopped in, it began moving, getting closer and closer towards Hogwarts. No, matter how many times Evangline had seen Hogwarts its beauty never managed to not amaze her.

Arriving at Hogwarts doors, the two girls headed for the Great Hall. Entering Evangline walked, gracefully towards the Gryffindor table, soon followed by Amy. It never ceased to amaze Evangline how the Slytherins never passed up the chance to give them a good glare. Slowly sitting down, she grazed the teachers table. Spotting her father, she gave him a sweet smile but, then noticing a new occupant sitting in the Potion's teachers chair; her smile turned into a frown as she cringed.

There sitting, next to her father was none other than Draco Malfoy. He was staring off into the distance, focusing on something but, Evangline couldn't spot what. Suddenly, Albus Dumbledore approached the podium, and gave his yearly speech.

But, also addressing the Masked Ball, "Now, as you know a masked ball is being held this coming Wednesday, and is only for seventh years. You are to be expected to wear appropriate dress robes, and as it is a masked ball, a mask. The ball will begin around 7 pm, and will include a dinner feast"

All the seventh years seemed to be beaming as he explained rules and regulations. As the last word fell from his lips, a feast magically appeared, caking the entire table. Everyone dived in, topping their plates with the many luxurious foods. Amy, had a mountain of sweets, piled off to the side. Along with the usual chicken, mashed potatoes, and salad. That was everyone except for Evangline; she was trying immensely to find out what exactly Draco was staring at.

"What are you looking at?" Amy asked, through a mouth full of food

Evangline snapped back to reality, "Oh, nothing … hey did you notice our new potions teacher?"

Amy's head went up, she glanced at the teachers table, as she spotted who Evangline was talking about a gasp escaped her lips. "Malfoy? You have got to be kidding me …"

"I know, now im going to fail potion's for sure"

"Oh, come off it. Your not going to fail … you're a genius when it comes to all that rubbish"

"I may be but, with Malfoy teaching he'll take any chance he can get to fail me. Especially since my father is his arch enemy!"

Amy gave a weak smile, before shoveling a spoon full of potatoes in her mouth. It was true, the Malfoys and Potters had been arch enemies since before Evangline had been born, and nothing but a miracle would change that. Soon after the girls finished, their dinners they headed up to the Gryffindor common room. As they entered, a familiar face greeted them.

"Oi! It's Potter and Weasley" a brunette called, running up to Amy and capturing her in his arms

"'ello there, Ben!" Amy giggled, kissing the top of his head. Ben was Amy's boyfriend, as of two months.

Evangline just smiled, walking past the couple as they caught up on a few things, and headed for her dorm. As soon as she entered, she went straight for her bed, plopping down on her stomach and closing her eyes. Just as she was about to drift off into a light state of sleep, Amy burst through the door.

Letting out a sigh, she plopped down on the bed next to Evangline's, "He is such a sweetheart"

"I bet he is …" Evangline mumbled through her pillow, still keeping her eyes closed

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, im just tired"

"Yeah, I suppose you would be …" By, this time Evangline was completely ignoring Amy, and had drifted off. Quietly getting up from her bed, Amy left the dorm, silently closing the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning came quicker than usual, Evangline rolled out of bed, and dragged herself to the bathroom to prepare for the day. Soon, she was done and was back in the common room, waiting for Amy.

"Amy! Could you take any longer!" Evangline shouted up the stairs. She heard a crash before; Amy came rushing around the corner.

"What the hell took you so long?" she hissed

"Sorry, sorry I was … busy" she said, combing a hand through her hair.

It was then Evangline noticed, a smug in Amy's lipstick, raising an eyebrow, she gave a devilish smile, "Right …"

"Evang-" Amy began but, was cut off by hysterical fits of laughter coming from Evangline

Rolling her eyes, Amy pushed past Evangline and began making her way towards the dungeons. Evangline, soon followed, controlling her laughter. The two slowly entered the potions room, and took seats in the rear. Soon, other students stumbled in and took their own seats. It was then, that Evangline noticed a handsome bleach blonde enter the room. His appearance resembled that of someone Evangline knew all to well but, she couldn't put a finger on the person quite yet.

The boy took a seat in the chair ahead of her, and just as his body slid into the chair Malfoy came striding in the room, with a sour look upon his face. Pausing at his desk, for a few moments, he shuffled around some papers before turning towards the sea of students.

"As most of you know," he shot a glance at the boy in front of her; which puzzled her to no end. "I am Draco Malfoy, and I will be your potions teacher for the remainder of term" He gazed around the room, looking for reaction but, got nothing. "Now, if you will turn to page 394, we will begin our studies on a healing potion …"

Class seemed to drawl on from there, nothing to eventful happened; besides the fact Amy nearly blew her head off while concocting the potion and sooner than expected class ended. As people gathered there things, Evangline couldn't help but stare at the blonde. He looked so familiar, yet Evangline swore they had never met.

"What are you looking at?" Amy asked, pulling Evangline from her trance

"Oh, nothing …" she trailed off, shoving the last of her books into her knapsack and throwing it over her shoulder, walking from the room.

"Nothing huh? I think you were getting a pretty good look at that Slytherin boy" Amy smirked, nudging Evangline's arm

"Was not!" Evangline argued, although the blush creeping up into her cheeks disagreed with her denial

"Were too, I saw the look you gave him … you fancy him, don't you?"

"Amy, no I do not _fancy _him! One, I don't even know the blonde. And two … wait! Why am I explaining myself to you …" Evangline heaved a sigh, and began climbing the stairs towards her next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

While Amy trailed behind, "Oh, well don't get all moody on me now"

"I'm not getting moody!" Evangline huffed, practically running up the stairs now

"Jeez, what got your knickers in a twist?" Amy mumbled, trying to catch up with Evangline.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days went by quickly, and the night of the ball was at hand. The girls had spent the last 2 hours, primping themselves for the upcoming moments. As Evangline, stood in front of the mirror examining herself she felt it was her mother she was looking at. Fiery red hair, cascading down into loose curls, shimmering chocolate eyes, and freckles sprinkled across her face topped off the look of Ginny Potter, her mother. Ignoring this, she applied a shimmering coat of lip-gloss and turned to examine Amy, who was applying a bit of mascara to her thin eye lashes.

Of course, Amy was attending with Ben while, Evangline was going alone. Though, the thought bothered Amy it didn't concern Evangline at all. She was positive she would have plenty fun, with or without a date …

But, seemingly she began to regret her statement as she sat alone, watching other students, enduring a slow dance. Getting up she headed over to the punch bowl, she gently poured some into a small cup, and retreated to her old post. She sat, sipping simply, watching her surroundings intently. Suddenly a light tap on the shoulder, made her whirl around. There standing before her was a slender, muscular boy. His blonde hair glistened in the candle light, and his icy blue orbs seemed to reflect her spitting image.

"Would you care to dance?" he questioned, offering her a hand

"Sure" she answered simply, letting a small smile play across her lips

He led her towards the dance floor, and suddenly a slow song played all around them. He pulled her close, which she did not mind, and slid his hands around her waist. Swaying side to side, she endured heaven it seemed. The music, absorbed her, and she lost herself. Time flew by rather quickly, and soon the music had slowed down to almost nothing. Guest had left leaving only but a few stragglers, and the candles were a mere bit of wax.

Suddenly the music stopped all together, and he pulled away gently "The music's stopped …"

Evangline's eyes fluttered open from her dream like state, "Oh, I guess it is" she whispered

"Well, I suppose … I better go" she said, not wanting to go but, sleep was willing her away

"I suppose, but, would you mind me asking … who are you exactly?"

"Hmmmm, I don't know if I should tell you …"

"Well, I think you should"

"You really want to know?" she mused

"Yes, of course"

"Evangline Po-" she began but, a voice startled her from behind. Striding up to her was none other than her father. Violently jerking her aside, he whispered in her ear "Why the bloody hell are you associating with … that … that thing?" he hissed

"What are you talking about?" she demanded

"He's a Malfoy for merlins sake!" at those words, her eyes grew large and a shocked look overcame her features. She shifted her gaze toward the Slytherin; and scanned him from head to toe. Then it came to her, he was the boy from class, the spitting image of … Draco Malfoy.

"I didn't think I would have to warn you but, I guess I do. Malfoy has a son, and he is attending Hogwarts for his last year, there for explaining Malfoy's sudden choice of teaching here!" Harry continually lectured, "And that thing over there is Malfoy's son!"

Evangline felt her heart plummet, into the depths of her stomach. A Malfoy, It continually rang in her ears. She had felt … loved, safe, secure in those arms but, now, everything was ruined and she had no one to blame but herself. Turning her head, she gazed at the boy that had made her night. Giving him a shocked look, she closed her eyes, and turned away unable to comprehend the meaning of those words. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's son. Harry suddenly seized her arm and led her away from the great hall, dragging her towards his private quarters.

She looked back, for one last look and found him glaring at her father. Anger danced in his eyes, and his hands were clenched into fists, knuckles white. Suddenly, he ripped his mask from his face rather viciously, and threw it to the floor. Heaving a sigh, he stormed over to a near table, sat down and heaved a drink of punch down his throat.

**Authors Note (again):** So, whatcha think? Good? Bad? Please, please review! I really would enjoy hearing what people think! anyway, part 2 will be out soon …


	2. Detention

Forbidden

Chapter 2: Detention

… **Re-Cap …**

She looked back, for one last look and found him glaring at her father. Anger danced in his eyes, and his hands were clenched into fists, knuckles white. Suddenly, he ripped his mask from his face rather viciously, and threw it to the floor. Heaving a sigh, he stormed over to a near table, sat down and heaved a drink of punch down his throat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Harry shrieked. The two were now in his private quarters, a silencing charm put upon the room.

"Dad, I swear I had no idea it was Malfoy's son!" Evangline protested

Harry ran a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh "Eve, I find that hard to believe …"

"What! Why?"

"Well, because they look so much alike … how could you not notice that?"

"Ok, I'll admit … he did remind me of someone but, I couldn't put a face to them! Why don't you believe me?" Evangline was now standing, a mere few inches from her father's face

"Fine, I'll believe you … on one condition,"

"What?"

"You are to never speak to him again"

Evangline cocked her head to the side, biting down on her lip she answered "Sure, ok … fine"

"Good. Now, off to bed with you! It's already midnight" Harry began ushering her towards the door. Giving her one last kiss goodnight, he let her leave.

Evangline stormed to her wing, filled with rage. Stepping in the common room, she found Amy and Ben snogging madly on a plush maroon couch. Smiling, she ignored them and headed up a small stair case, and into the girls dormitory. Stripping herself of the beautiful dress, she threw it to the floor and slid into a silk nightgown. Not, caring about makeup or hair she slid in between the flannel sheets, and comforter and drifted off in a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Evangline! Evangline! Wake up!" Amy, was at her bedside shaking her like mad

Sitting up slowly, and rubbing the sleep from her eyes she said, "What? I'm up! I'm up!"

"We're late for class!" Amy shrieked

Evangline nearly fell out of bed at hearing these words. Quickly jumping up from her bed, she ran to the shower, scrubbing violently at her face; to rid the makeup residue left from the night before. Hurrying from the bathroom, she slid into her uniform and with a quick spell dried and combed her hair. Grabbing her knapsack, she rushed down from the dormitory and quickly joined up with Amy; rushing down the hall and towards the dungeons. The two burst through the door moments later, interrupting what appeared to be a lecture.

"Ah, Potter & Weasley, decided to join us?" The two girls nodded in response, and quickly scurried to their seats. "10 points from Gryffindor" he said, turning back to the class

"Now, before we were rudely interrupted," he sent a chilling glare Evangline's way "I was discussing the importance of turning in homework. Like I said before, I don't care that there was a ball last night. You are expected to turn in homework no matter what the circumstances! Now, seeing as none of you managed to turn in the assignment, you are to have 3 page essay on the Prunella vulgaris, healing potion by tomorrow! No exceptions!"

The entire class let out moans and complaints but, Malfoy just ignored them and continued on with the lesson. With a flick of his wand, instructions magically appeared across the board. After explaining the objective of the class time, he let the students loose to their cauldrons, to begin concocting yet another healing potion.

"So, you had a wonderful time at the ball … didn't you?" Amy began, while emptying the last of a magenta looking liquid into her cauldron.

"It might appear so … but, no not at all" Evangline stated, simply eyeing Malfoy's son

"Why? What happened? It seemed you were enjoying yourself quite a bit!"

"Oh, nothing … just the boy that made my night magical, turned out to be Malfoy's son. Worse father walked in on us dancing"

Amy's eyes bulged in shock "Malfoy's son? I didn't know he had a son!"

"Neither did I …"

Just then Malfoy came striding up, peering over Evangline's shoulder, "I would like you to keep your trap closed, and keep to your work Ms. Potter. Detention, tonight. Report to my classroom after dinner" and with that he walked away, black robes billowing behind him.

Evangline let out an angry sigh, and rolled her eyes "Why dose he do this to me? Filthy little git!" she hissed to Amy. Amy gave her a worried smile, and continued making her potion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evangline was slowly strolling to the dungeons, hands shoved in her pockets casually. _Tonight is sure going to be interesting, _Evangline thought mindlessly as the potions door came into her line of vision. _Not, only do I have to spend it with Malfoy but, im alone! _ She had reached the door, taking a deep breath she braced herself, and slowly pushed the door aside.

"Professor?" she called, into thin air

"Come In" hissed a familiar voice.

She walked in further, approaching his desk "I'm here to serve my detention"

"Obviously. Well, my first task for you, would be to reorganize the book shelves … in alphabetical order" Malfoy said, not even looking up from the paper he was scribbling vigorously on.

"Yes, professor"

She was about to turn and head for the book shelves when he spoke again, "I'm going to be stepping out for a bit. So, im leaving Darren to keep an eye on you"

Evangline spun around, "What?"

"My son, Darren will be keeping an eye on you. So, don't try anything funny" with that said, Malfoy briskly walked from the room slamming the door behind him.

_Great! This is even worse! Now, im stuck with Darren, who im not supposed to communicate with and I might just have too! _Evangline thought, as she walked over to the book shelves, beginning her task.

"So, what did you do?" Darren mused, from behind her

Evangline rolled her eyes, and ignored him but, he pressed the matter, "You know, my father wouldn't be too pleased to find out you ignored me"

Evangline lost it, "I frankly could care less what your ass of a father thinks!" she hissed

"Ahh, well I feel the same way about your father. You see he wants me to keep a safe distance away from his beautiful daughter but, I don't think I can do that" he said, smoothly

Evangline couldn't help the blush, which crept into her cheeks "Well, did you ever consider he might have a good reason for his rulings?" she said, now turned completely around facing him

"No, not other than the fact my own father is his worst enemy. But, should that really matter?"

Evangline pondered this, _He's right … should it really matter that our fathers hate each other? I mean we are certainly not them … and maybe we could create some sort of … peace treaty. Wait! What am I thinking! I shouldn't even be talking to this git!_

"I mean, it's a lovely night, and its just the two of us … I'm sure Professor Malfoy wouldn't mind if you took a break …" he was now standing directly in front of her, his nose inches away from her own.

Evangline turned her back towards him and hurriedly began working again, "Evangline, look at me" he demanded, turning her around violently "Why does it matter what our fathers think … we are not them and we never will be!"

Just then Malfoy strode into the room, "What's going on?" he questioned, suspiciously

"Oh, nothing …" Darren muttered, pulling away from Evangline "I have to go; I have a load of transfiguration homework to finish. See you tomorrow father" and with that, he quickly walked from the room.

Evangline spent the rest of her detention, thinking about the meaning of Darren's words. He was right, it really shouldn't matter what her father thought … at all! She was grown up enough to make her own decisions! And, she couldn't deny it any longer … she and Darren had shared something that night at the ball. Something so incredible, she couldn't even describe it …

Soon detention was over, and Evangline was making her way back up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower. The image of Darren's quirky smile plastered in her mind …

**Authors Note: **Sorry guys, this one was kinda short! But, filled with information … I hope you enjoyed it … ) So, review, review, review! Part 3 should be out soon … thanks!


	3. Midnight Meeting

Forbidden

Chapter 3: Midnight Meeting

Just as Evangline had tip toed into the girl's dormitory, a sudden light illuminated the room. "Where the bloody hell have you been?" Amy demanded

Evangline raised an eyebrow, "Detention … where else would I be?"

Amy sighed, and bowed her head "With Darren," retrieving something from under a silk blanket, a letter appeared in her hand. "Here, this is for you …"

Gently taking the letter from Amy, Evangline read it mentally …

_Dear Evangline,_

_I need to see you. Meet me by the black lake, tomorrow night at midnight. Please come, and don't chicken out like any normal Gryffindor would. _

_Hope to see you soon, _

_Darren_

A smirk curled upon Evangline's lips, _a midnight meeting eh? I'll be there! _ Quickly ripping a piece of parchment from her knapsack, she scribbled a reply.

_Dear Darren,_

_I'm not going to chicken out, because as you already know im not a normal Gryffindor. So, don't worry I'll be there …_

_Evangline_

"Amy, can a borrow Ravus?" Evangline asked, eyes shooting to the owl cage behind a rickety old chair.

"Why?" Amy said, slowly getting up and walking towards the owl's haven

"Well, I need to send Darren a reply … and as it is I don't have an owl of my own. So, may I please borrow him?"

"Fine"

"Thanks Amy!" Evangline gushed, embracing Amy with a tight hug

Quickly handing the letter to Ravus, Evangline gave him his destination, and watched as he gracefully flew from the window sill. Evangline watched as the snow white owl, faded into night sky within a few moments. Slowly closing the window, she turned to Amy and smiled, grateful for such an amazing friend. Then silently creeping to her dresser she stripped herself, of her uniform and slid into pair of red, silk pants and a white tank top.

Slowly walking towards her bed, she slid into the flannel sheets once more, drifting off into a deep sleep; her dreams filled with the face of a familiar Slytherin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sudden sound of paper, wiping across one another awoke Evangline, from her peaceful state of slumber. Eye's fluttering open; she gazed around the room to find Amy flipping threw her textbook frantically.

"What in merlins name are you doing?" Evangline demanded

"My potions essay, I completely forgot about it …" Amy said bluntly, not even looking up from the text.

"Probably too busy snogging Ben are we?" Evangline said, smirking. When Amy blushed, a bright shade of scarlet Evangline just snorted, "Don't worry neither did I … wanna work on it together?" she asked

"Sure"

Soon Evangline had dragged herself from her own bed, to Amy's and was joining Amy's frantic search for answers. As, an hour went by only 2 of the 3 pages were finished; and Evangline was quickly running out of ideas. However, soon, with much searching, and flipping through pages the two Gryffindor's found one more thing to include in the essay. By, the time they were finished, the other girls in the dorm were stirring from their sweet slumber.

"What a night" Amy sighed, collapsing into the pillows

"You're telling me … and now we have to go a full day without a wink of sleep! Bloody Hell!"

"Well I suppose a few minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt …" Amy trailed off, eyes closing slowly

"No! Amy, get up now!" Evangline hissed, shaking her shoulder violently

"I'm up! I'm up!" Amy said, not moving an inch from her still position

"Fine, you know what … when im in potions and Malfoy asks where you are-" Amy quickly sat up, smothering Evangline with a quick hand.

"There won't be any need for that … now I suggest we get our uniforms on and head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ok, with you?" Amy said, grinning

Tossing a pillow in Amy's direction, Evangline got up smiling "Fine with me!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day went by rather quickly, and the next thing Evangline knew she was hurriedly preparing for her midnight meeting. Quickly applying a bit of lip gloss, Evangline crept out of her dorm, and down the stairs. Suddenly she noticed a good amount of light beaming from the common room. Slowly approaching, she heard what appeared to be snoring and quickly peered in, only to notice Amy sound asleep on the plush couch, Ben at her side.

Quickly, but silently she slipped through the portrait and crept soundly through Hogwarts until she reached the edge of the black lake. Sitting down, she admired the moon's reflection glittering in the cool water. Suddenly a strong hand wrapped around her waist, while the other firmly secured itself over her mouth and dragged her behind a bush.

Evangline struggled against, the firm grasp but, managed only to get a glimpse of her attackers face. Suddenly a hot breath beat through wisps of her hair, and the slightest touch of moist lips caressed her ear, "Evangline it's me … Darren. Sorry bout all of this but, my father followed me out here. So, we need to be still for a few minutes" he whispered

Evangline just nodded, in reply and stayed as calm as possible. A dark shadow cast upon their hiding place, and the two froze; staying stone still. But, just as they thought they were discovered, the looming shadow disappeared. Darren moved away, from Evangline's body; peeking through a tiny slit in the bush.

"He's gone" taking her hands in his, the two slowly walked from there hiding place. Sitting down, once more, the two sat by the edge of the lake.

"So … what did you want to talk about?" Evangline asked shyly

"Us" he stated simply

"What about _us_?"

"Well, at the dance … I felt something," he gazed into her eyes "Something, I have never felt before … I liked it but …"

"You felt it too?" Evangline asked, shocked

Cocking his head to the side, he smiled "What?" Evangline asked

Then suddenly without warning, Darren leaned in; pressing his moist lips to her own. Surprising herself, Evangline slid closer to him, her arms perching on his shoulders. This shocked Darren to no end but, he used it to his advantages; licking her bottom lip, he asked permission to enter. Without hesitation Evangline obliged, opening her mouth slightly; loosing herself in the steaming kiss.

Suddenly Darren pulled away, ever so slightly, breathing hard "You felt it?" Evangline nodded, smiling shyly.

Darren smiled, moving in once more, pressing a long fiery kiss to her lips. When he finally pulled away, he noticed how brightly Evangline was smiling and the tinge of pink setting upon her cheeks.

"We should probably go …" Darren mumbled

"Yeah, I suppose so …" Evangline replied, glancing down at her watch; to her surprise it was 3 in the morning! Getting up slowly, she began to walk away when a voice from behind her stopped her in her tracks.

"Wait! Evangline!" Darren yelled, jogging up to her side

"Yes?" she replied, raising an eyebrow

He gulped; "Will you … uhhh," Evangline gave a questioning look

"Willyoubemygirlfriend?"

"What? I didn't catch that …"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, bowing his head in a shy manner

Evangline was in complete shock, she had never expected this but, sooner than she knew she found herself saying, "Yes"

Excitement flashed in Darren's eyes, running forward, he incased Evangline in his arms. Picking her up and spinning he around, he planted a sweet kiss on her forehead, "Will you meet me here … same time tomorrow?" he asked hopefully

She nodded, smiling "Of course"

Gently placing Evangline back down, he planted one last fiery kiss upon her lips before, slowly walking away; Evangline trailing behind him. As she picked up her pace, she quickly walked to his side. Catching a glimpse of her free hand, dangling at her side; he slowly caught hold of it, entwining his fingers in her own. The couple walked this way hand in hand all the way back, to Hogwarts gates, only to let go as they went inside.

Both knew the consequences if someone were to find out about their relationship. Of course, Harry, Evangline's father would have a conniption, and Draco, well one could only imagine Darren's punishment if his father were to find out. As the two separated, only one thought played in their minds … each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darren silently crept, into the bowels of the dungeons, heading for his dorm. Slipping though the portrait, Darren was pleased to find the room pitch black. But, just as soon as he passed, a black leather couch, a glaring light met his eyes. And with the glaring light, came another figure, one that Darren was not to pleased to see.

"We need to have a little talk, my son" a dark, cold voice said

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: **Sorry to leave such a cliff hanger but, ya know it makes you guys eager! Lol So what did ya think? Good? Bad? Well review, and tell me!


	4. Breakdown

Forbidden

Chapter 4: Breakdown

Slowly sitting down, Darren braced himself "Yes, father?"

There was silence, then all hell broke loose "What were you doing with that Potter girl?" he demanded but, before Darren could give a reply he cut him off, "And why in merlins name were you …" he was quiet, "Kissing Her?"

Panic, crossed Darren's mind but, he kept cool; quickly thinking of an excuse. "I'm using her to get inside information" he simply stated, matter of factly. "You wanted to ruin Potter, didn't you? Well this is your ticket to success"

Draco gave him a questioning look, just before a smirk crossed his lips, "Good thinking, your certainly one heck of a Malfoy".

Darren smiled devilishly, "Thank you father"

"Well, im pleased to know this only dirty work, nothing to … serious. So, I expect a full, detailed report by the end of the month." With this said, he walked briskly to the portrait, exiting with not another word said.

Darren heaved, a great sigh, running a hand over his face. _What did I get myself into …_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had progressed quite nicely, nothing too dramatic, and everything was running smoothly. Evangline had been much stressed, that someone had found out about her meeting the night before, but was glad not a peep was heard. Now, walking towards the Gryffindor common room, excitement pulsed through her veins. Tonight, once again, she was supposed to meet with Darren.

"Ello Evangline!" Amy gushed, as Evangline stepped through the door

"Whatcha up to?"

"Oh, nothing too much, im on my free period you see. I'm going to finish up some homework and then head down to the grounds."

"Oh, well you got a letter while you were gone"

Evangline raised, a questioning eyebrow, before gently taking the letter from Amy's hand. Unrolling the tiny piece of parchment, she scanned the text.

_Dear Evangline, _

_We need to meet immediately … I have something important to tell you. Meet in the room of requirements, as soon as possible_

_Love,_

_Darren_

"What is it?" Amy questioned

"On, nothing … just ummm-"

"Ello there, sweet heart" Ben exclaimed, throwing his arms around her, and pulling her in for a passionate kiss

_Thank god for, her bloody boyfriend! _Quickly scurrying to her dorm, she threw her knapsack onto a chair, and then, quickly throwing her hair into a loose ponytail; rushed back down stairs. Passing, Ben and Amy snogging like mad; she quickly slid from the room unseen.

Running down the hall, robes billowing behind her, Evangline made her way down the never ending stair case, towards the room of requirements. Suddenly a voice boomed, behind her, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Evangline!" it was her father, rushing towards her with a book in hand

"Oh, hello dad … I mean professor" she smiled brightly, trying to conceive the stress whirling inside her

He smiled in return, "We need to talk" panic flashed in her eyes, as she hurriedly tried to think of an excuse

"Well, umm … I was on my way to do something, actually. So, could it wait?" she asked, timidly

"No, not really …" he seemed distant, as Evangline gazed in to his eyes.

"Ok, but, im in a hurry so, can we make it quick?" Harry nodded, before walking off in the direction of his private quarters; Evangline trailing behind.

Once inside his quarters, Harry strode to the other side of the room and began pacing. Evangline shot him a questioning look, before plopping down on a leather sofa. Soon, Harry joined her, with a great sigh. Evangline sensed, something was indeed terribly wrong.

"Dad, what's going on?" she asked

"It's your mother …" he trailed off

Evangline's eyes bulged, "what happened"

"Well, she got … sick" he answered, bowing his head

Evangline gulped, "How sick?"

"Very sick, actually she's in St. Mungo's" he ran a hand over his face. "I'm taking the rest of term off, to help take care of your mother"

Tears, began clouding Evangline's vision, quickly wiping her eyes she recoiled, "Well, im coming" she stated

"No! Evangline, your not going to throw away your education-"

"But, mum needs me!"

"Evangline listen to me," she turned her head away "I know you want to help but, do you think your mother would be pleased to find out you missed school? I know she misses you, but you'll just have to wait until Christmas vacation."

Evangline, jumped from the couch, storming towards the door. Throwing the door open, she briskly walked from the room, slamming it violently behind her. Leaning against, the door she began to break down. Sliding down, towards the ground, slowly she hid her face in her knees, and began to sob.

Taking a deep breath, she attempted to gain control of her emotions. Wiping her tear stained eyes, she gently stood, and dusted off her robes. Then, remembering Darren's words she sprinted towards the room of requirements.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darren had been waiting, for what seemed like an eternity when Evangline burst through the door, her eyes red and puffy. Darren rushed to her side, wrapping his muscular arms around her.

"Evangline, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked, hurriedly

Evangline just buried her head, further into his shirt, crying furiously. Darren, perched his chin atop her head, and sighed. "What happened?" he asked, curiously

Evangline sniffled and gently pulled away from him. Retreating to a near by sofa, she sat down; patting the seat next to her. Quickly, locking the door and putting a silencing charm on the room, he joined her.

"Ok, explain"

"Well, my mother … well … she's … sick" Darren raised an eyebrow, "Not, just normal sick … more like hospital sick …" she bowed her head, as a stray tear glided down her rosy cheek

"Oh, that's terrible" he said, reassuringly gently discarding her tear, with his thumb

"It is, and worse father wont let me see her till Christmas Vacation … she could die before I get to see her and I wouldn't even get to say goodbye" Evangline's voice, sounded tremendously shaky

"Evangline, don't think like that! I'm sure you will get to see her before; she dies … if she even does!" Darren pulled her close, tightly embracing her small frame

"I know … I know … I'm just, worried"

Cradling her in his arms, he placed a light kiss atop her head, "So, what did you need to talk about?" she asked, looking up at him

"Oh, nothing …"

"But-"

Darren cut her off; this was definitely not the time to bring up more problems. Pressing his lips to her own, he kissed her with deep passion. Evangline was surprised but, happy all the same and she kissed back; her hands snaking their way up his shirt feeling his rippling muscles. Suddenly, in one swift motion Darren had Evangline lying on her back, his hands on either side of her head.

Quickly, he began unbuttoning her white blouse; as each inch was revealed he placed a tender kiss to her soft skin. Evangline gave a moan of pleasure, as he made his way up towards her lips once more. Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door.

"Who's in there?" the voice boomed

"Oh, bloody hell! The silencing charm must have worn off!" Darren said, quickly pulling away from Evangline

"Well, what are we going to do? If anyone catches us together were through!"

"Ummm" Darren pondered, aloud "I know, here quick, through your clothes on!" quickly shoving the blouse at her, Evangline did as he asked before giving him a puzzled look.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, frowning

"Ok, when I say ready, curse me to hell!"

Evangline's eyes widened, "What!"

"I want you to curse me!"

"But … why?"

"Because, were supposed to be enemies … aren't we?"

Evangline bit, her lip furiously "I suppose …"

"Well, than … just do it!"

Suddenly the door flung open, and in barged Filch, Mrs. Norris trailing behind. "What the-"

"**Expelliarmus**!" Evangline shouted, she cringed as Darren flew into the stone wall, and a crunching sound was heard. "I told you! Never insult my family again!" she hissed, trying to act extremely angry

Darren groaned, trying to prop himself up but, instantly fell his head smashing into the wall. Filch quickly scurried over towards the injured student, scooping him up into his bony arms; he sprinted away, towards the hospital wing.

Evangline turned to watch as Filch fled from the room, carrying a very hurt Darren in his arms. _Why? Why did I have to do that? But, Darren told me too … I hope he's not hurt too bad …_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's been cursed!" Filch belted out, as he burst through the doors entering the Hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey, rushed to his side "Here, quickly!" she ushered him towards a hospital bed, "Gently now!" she hissed, as Filch placed Darren among the many sheets.

"What curse?" Madame Pomfrey demanded

"Expelliarmus" Filch stated simply

"Alright, not to bad … a bit of medicine and he'll be back to normal in a few days" she was now standing, in front of a cabinet searching frantically

"Ah ha!" shoving aside, a brown glass bottle, she pulled out a light tinted green one.

Quickly she filled a teaspoon, with the thick liquid, and scurrying to the adjoining bathroom she filled a small cup with tap water. "Here," she said, shoving the cups towards him "take this, and get some rest" with that said, she strode from the room, followed by Filch.

After swallowing every last bit of medicine, Darren shifted, so that he was now lying on his side. Letting sleep overcome his body, he drifted off into the familiar land of dreams …

**Authors Note: **Sorry for such ANOTHER big cliffhanger! But, I just had to build more suspense! So whatcha think? Good bad


	5. Dirty Secrets

Forbidden

Chapter 5: Dirty Secrets

Evangline sat, kneeling against the stone cold floor. Tears, streaming down her rosy cheeks, she sobbed aloud. _Why? Why did he make me do that? _She continuously asked herself. _It's not your fault, he asked you to do it! _A voice, from within argued. _I know, but … I actually listened! I actually cursed him! And, now he's in the hospital … all because of me!_ Her inner self, challenged. Taking, a deep breath, and wiping her tear stained cheeks; she got up.

_This is crazy! I'm bloody arguing with myself! _She thought mindlessly. Slowly gathering her cloak, and other belongings, she began making her way towards the Gryffindor common room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chocolate Frog" Evangline whispered, slowly the portrait door swung open. Peeking in the room, Evangline was grateful to find it empty. She quickly scurried in, and closing the door, she continued on her way towards the girl's dormitory. Once inside, she gazed around the dark room; _Good, everyone's asleep. _

Making her way over to her dresser, she threw her cloths to the floor, and slid into a pair of pajamas. Just as her body, curled up among the flannel sheets, a nearby light brightened the room.

"Where the bloody hell have you been! I was worried sick!" Amy hissed, jumping up from her bed, and bustling towards Evangline.

"Oh … ummm I was-"

"No, no more excuses. I'm your best friend, you should be able to tell me where you've been sneaking off to" Amy said, giving her a stern look

Evangline pondered this, in the end deciding she could trust Amy, she began her story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, now the two of us are dating … but, we can't tell anyone … which makes it hard to have any time alone" Evangline concluded.

"Wow …" Amy muttered

Evangline gave a weak smile, "Yeah, so you can imagine my need to see him"

"And, you say you really love him?"

"Yes, of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, just considering your family's history … weren't you just a tad bit concerned what people would think if they found out … especially your father!"

"Of course I did! That's exactly why no one knows … well except you that is" Evangline answered, grinning widely

Amy giggled, "And you say no one knows … besides me?" she questioned

"Nope, no one … so you better keep that trap of yours shut!" hissed Evangline, suddenly becoming quite serious

"Ok, ok … don't get your knickers in a twist!"

Evangline yawned, arms reaching high into the air. Blinking a few times, she laid down amongst the pillows, and blankets. Eyes fluttering closed, she whispered, "I'm tired"

"I didn't even notice!" Amy said, jokingly

"Get off my bed, so I can get some sleep" Evangline groaned, turning on her side, and giving Amy a hard shove with her feet.

"Alright, Alright!" quickly sliding from the bed, she made her way towards her own. With a lazy flick of her wand, the lights dimmed to nothing. "Goodnight" but, by this time Evangline was in a deep sleep, and did not reply.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Darren awoke to the blaring sunlight, glaring at him through the glass. Slowly sitting up, his eyes opened, reluctantly. Ridding the sleep from his eyes, he took a deep, refreshing breath.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy" Madame Pomfrey said, digging through an old cabinet. "Sleep well?"

"Good enough …" he answered, grudgingly

Finding her treasure, she poured a precise amount into a small, glass cup. Then quickly filling, another cup with water, she walked to his bed side.

"Here, take this, it will stop the swelling and decrease the pain" she said, knowingly

As soon as he downed the last drop, she snatched the cup away. Hurrying into an adjacent room, she came out, bag in tow. "I have some errands to run, so sit tight … I'll be back soon enough" she turned to leave but, stopped short. "By the way, don't try anything funny while im gone" leaving those as her last words, she slipped from the room.

Darren heaved a sigh, "Bloody Hell, does everyone think im a clone of my father?" he hissed, quietly to himself

Suddenly, a near by door creaked open, and in popped a depressed looking red head. Evangline, slowly walked, towards him biting her lip furiously, she kept her head bowed; eyes towards the floor. Darren smirked, _she felt guilty? Didn't she?_

"Morning, Evangline" he said, cheerfully

"Morning, you … uhhh … feeling any better?" she questioned, eyes not glancing up once

"Very good, actually" he answered, simply

"Well that's, good …"

Suddenly, without warning, she launched herself at him; encircling him with freckled arms. "I'm so … so, sorry" she sobbed

Darren soothingly stroked her hair, "Shhhh, Evangline … I'm fine, no need to worry"

She pulled away, gazing into his eyes, "No, need to worry?" she sighed, "You're in the bloody hospital! And, it's all my fault!"

"Will, you stop telling yourself that? It's not your fault! I told you to conjure it, you just listened!"

Evangline, burrowed her head further into his chest, and sniffled "Yes, I guess your right. I just can't help but, feel bad … I mean, look at you!" she said, gesturing to his bruised chest.

He chuckled, "it's just a couple of bruises, and trust me … I've had much worse"

Evangline gave a weak smile, and tightened her embrace. Looking up into his icy blue eyes, she leaned forward, inches away from his face. Suddenly, a loud bell rang, signaling the start of the day. Eyes bulging, Evangline jumped from the bed.

"I'm going to be late for class" she said, anxiously. "I'll come see you after my classes end for the day" quickly pecking him on the cheek Evangline, rushed from the room her long, red waves, billowing behind her. Watching, her scurry from the room, he noticed an abandoned book lying on the cold stone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He rolled, his eyes, heaving a great sigh. Turning on his side, his muscles relaxed. Gazing out the window, he lost himself in his thoughts. Suddenly, the door flung open and Malfoy strode in the room.

"Good Morning. You feeling, any better?" he drawled, a sarcastic tone dripping from each of his words.

"Much better actually, if you must know" Darren snapped

"That Potter girl, sure can conjure a spell I see" he said, a blonde brow raising teasingly, followed by a trademark smirk

Darren rolled his eyes, "What do you want?" he demanded, knowing his father didn't come for a daily check up

"On, nothing … just seeing how the dirty work was playing out"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evangline briskly made her way down the moving, stair case. Reaching in her bag, she dug around for her History of Magic textbook. Finding nothing, she stopped short, and heaved her bag from her shoulder. Frantically, pushing aside a roll of parchment, she continued searching. Heaving a sigh, she shook her head. _Smart, real smart! You left your book, back in the hospital wing … I bet, if you hurried you could get the book, and be back in History of Magic, only serving a slight lecture from Professor Binns. _Evangline thought, quickly.

Shoving loose, remnants of parchment, ink bottles, and quills in her knapsack; Evangline began running back the way she came.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How do you expect me to have anything? It's only been two days!" Darren hissed, now propped up on his elbows and glaring daggers at his father.

"Just, seeing how well you worked. If, you were superb you might have had … something" Draco answered, smirking

"Well, I don't have anything of interest …" Darren mumbled

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evangline finally reached, the infirmary doors. Clutching her sides she gasped for air. Taking one last deep, breath she braced herself, trying to gain back her composure. Reaching out, she began to turn the door but, stopped when a familiar loud voice rang out. Pressing her ear to the door, she listened in …

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought you wanted to help me bring down Potter! And, like you said the only way to do that was by getting to his daughter!" Malfoy hissed, now pacing the cold floor furiously

"I know I said, I'd help you but, like _I _told you … It was going to take some time!" Darren countered. The meaning of his words meant absolutely nothing, but just saying them made his mouth burn with disgust.

Spinning violently around, Draco stormed towards Darren. "You better pick up your pace, or I'll be left to do your work. And, trust me you wont like my idea of dirty" he hissed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evangline's eyes became blurry with tears; _It was all an act … nothing but an act! He never loved me! He lied to me! _Millions of thoughts rushed through her head, as more tears began to fall. _He lied to me … all this time … he lied! And … his kisses meant absolutely nothing! Nothing at all … how could he do this to me? Play me like a fool! Like, I was just a piece of trash … all to get to my father!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Briskly walking across the room, Malfoy flung open the door, revealing a shaking red head. Evangline's head was buried in her hands, and tears were streaming down her rosy cheeks. Slowly looking up, Evangline noticed the on-lookers; she closed her eyes, and shook her head, before storming in the room.

"How could you do this too me!" Evangline demanded, now at Darren's bed side

"Evangline it's not-"

"No! Don't, play games with me! I heard everything …"

"Evangline, listen to me!" Darren demanded, grabbing her hand

"No! I can't never listen to you because, you might be lying!" she screamed, and before she knew it her hand had flung from his grasp, and slammed into his cheek; leaving a bright red hand print. She looked, on in horror as he rubbed his cheek, before running from the room in tears.

**Authors Note: **I know, I know … now before you start sending the death notes, I would just like to say im very pleased with this chapter! I was having a writers breakdown, and had no idea what to right for a while. I ended up altering last chapters ending, in order to create this one! But, I hope to have chapter 6 out soon. Now, it might take some time as, my parents limited my computer time to ONE HOUR a day but, im hoping to get it out as soon as possible. And, I apologize in advance for the wait! Thanks so much and review, review, review!


	6. Ryan Cummings

Forbidden

Chapter 6: Ryan Cummings

It had now been two full weeks, of nothing but, tears and frustration. Neither student had spoken to one another since there incident in the infirmary, and neither planned too … well for the time being. Evangline spent most of her days moping about and, crying herself to sleep. While Darren, directed his anger towards the quaffel, during quidditch practice.

Now sitting in the Slytherin common room, Darren was discussing new tactics, on winning Evangline back, with his best mate, Thomas Wilder. Thomas was peacefully sitting on a black leather couch, while Darren continuously paced the stone cold floor.

"Why don't you just try talking to her, mate?" Thomas suggested

"Talking? We run into each other in the hall, and she won't even bloody look at me!" he hissed

"Did you try owling her? Maybe, if you arranged a meeting-"

"Doesn't work, already tried it" Darren said, hopelessly

"Hmmmm …" Thomas hummed, deep in thought. "I've got it!"

"What?What?" Darren asked, eyes bright with excitement

"Ok, I say we capture her, and hold her hostage until she proclaims her undying love for you!"

This statement, received Thomas a brutal punch to the left fore arm. "Ouch!" he hissed, brows furrowing together as he rubbed the now forming bruise.

"You gonna try again?" Darren asked, amused

"Alright, what about spiking her drink?" he suggested, scooting away from Darren to avoid another painful punch

Darren swung but, missed "Ha! You missed me!"

Lunging forward, Darren cornered Thomas, and captured him in a headlock. "Either you help me win Evangline back, or I pound you into nothing but, bloody guts!"

"Alright, Alright, I'll help you!" he screamed, scrambling from his grip

"Good" Darren said, smirking "Now, about this plan?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evangline sat, gazing out the window, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. These past few weeks, had left her confidence weak and tattered. She hadn't done anything but, mope around, do homework, and occasionally she would accompany Amy for dinner. With little food, she had become increasingly skinny, and her once bright hair was now dismal and faded.

Amy had served as her support, her shoulder to cry on and always there for her when she needed her. But, now Amy was in charms, leaving a very weary Evangline, left to wallow in her own sorrow.

Suddenly, Amy burst through the door, alarmed Evangline jumped. "Hey, you hungry?" she asked

"A little … why?"

"Well, because it's almost dinner time and im about to head down to the great hall for a bite! Care to join me?"

"Fine, just let me take a quick shower …"

"Oh, alright. I'll just be waiting down stairs then" hurrying from the room Amy left with a smile adorning her face.

_How can she be so perky … all the time? _Evangline thought, as she made her way towards the shower. Adjusting the knobs to a comfortable temperature, she quickly slid from her clothes and hopped in. Letting the warm water beat against, her skin she rested her head on the wet tiles. Slowly her eyes fluttered closed, and she found herself drifting away into a dreamlike state …

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream

Suddenly her eyes fluttered open, and standing before her was none other than Darren. His, icy blue eyes shimmering with pleasure, without warning, he pulled her into him with great force, falling against the wall. Running his hands up and down her sides, he enjoyed the savoring curves of her hips, while still, keeping his lips pressed to her own. A smile, formed on her lips as his fingers slid under the hem of her skirt, tracing tiny circles on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing herself closer to his body …

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little did she know, a very similar dream was forming in the mind of another …

"Darren!" a sudden voice whispered, hysterically

His head sprang up, "What?"

"You were asleep," Thomas explained, "And … you were …" he whispered the last part in his ear. "Moaning"

"What?" he asked, in embarrassment

"Everyone, settle down, settle down!" the flowy voice, of Professor Trelawney echoed loudly

"Now, today is a continued lesson of looking into the beyond! Find yourself imbedded in your future! Lost, in the mindless thoughts of nothing …"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Evangline? Evangline, are you ok? It's been twenty minutes!" a loud, strong knock came upon the door startling her from her thoughts.

"Oh, im sorry … I'll be right out" hurriedly squirting some shampoo in her hand she viciously, scrubbed her scalp; ridding it of its faded texture. _Wow, that was certainly … vivid _she thought, reacquainting with her previous imagination. Finishing up in the shower, she hastily redressed, and with a careless flick of her wand, and dried her mass of curly hair.

"There you are! For merlins sake, could you have taken any longer?" Amy said, slightly annoyed

"Sorry …" Evangline, whispered

Rolling her eyes, Amy walked from the room, pushing aside the portrait door, and briskly making her way down the endless, stair case. Evangline, slowly followed, taking every bit of sweet time she had. When the two entered the great hall, Evangline was surprised, only to find a few students, chatting and nibbling on some food.

Joining Amy and the other Gryffindors, she sat down, and listened in on a heated conversation between Amy and Ben, concerning a so called, "flirty look" Ben and given Sarah Bing this morning. While listening in, she let her mind wander off, to the past dream she had recently had.

_That, was interesting … I've never had such a heated, and realistic dream before! Especially concerning … Darren _a crimson red, rushed into her cheeks. _But, then again … why was I dreaming about Darren, anyway? He is the most arrogant, prat I know! _ _After all, were not dating anymore and I certainly don't want to! Or … do I? Maybe that's, the answer to my vivid imaginations … maybe I still … love … him. NO! _She shook her head, clearing her thoughts _I couldn't possibly still love him! _

"So, Evangline how has your week been?" Ben asked, turning towards her

"Oh, fine I suppose"

"You seem awfully dreary …"

"Oh," she smiled, "Just a bit tired that's all" she quickly lied

Ben smiled, before another one of his mates joined them. Ryan Cummings was one of the most handsome Hufflepuffs around. With his gleaming brown eyes, and dark curly hair, Ryan made many girls swoon over him. Being a seeker on the quidditch team, helped a tad bit too; considering his strong, muscular frame. Evangline had seen him quite a few times recently; wandering the halls, chatting with Ben in their common room, and also at a past quidditch match, in which Hufflepuff trampled Ravenclaw with a score of 250 to 20.

"Ello there Ben, Amy" he said, smiling while sitting in between the two girls

"And, who might this be?" he questioned, gazing at Evangline

"Oh, this is my best friend, Evangline" Amy said, brightly "Evangline, this is Ryan"

"Hello …" she said, shyly a small smile playing across her lips

Ryan just smiled in return, and began to strike up a conversation among the quiet group. "Did, any of you see the past quidditch match? Gave us quite a row, Ravenclaw did but, of course we beat them to a pulp!" he bragged, triumphantly

Soon the four, were laughing, and chatting about there week, and for once in quite a long time, Darren was not in Evangline's thoughts. In fact, she hadn't thought of him the entire night! Ryan, had surprisingly eased away the painful reminder of Darren, and Evangline was grateful for his gift. Now sitting peacefully at one of the long, wooden tables, adorning the Great Hall, Evangline found herself smiling constantly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The familiar soft, laughter of Evangline wafted through the air, as Darren felt a pang of jealously smack him across the face. Practically fuming, at the idea of another boy making her laugh with such joy ate him up inside. He found his appetite slowly decreasing as he watched on, with a great hatred for the boy.

Thomas looked over at his friend, and noticed the anger dancing in his eyes, "Darren?" he questioned, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? That's what's wrong" he seethed, his gaze never shifting from the two flirtatious students.

"Oh …" Thomas said, quickly dropping the subject he turned towards Lindsey Underwood, and began talking about their essay in History of Magic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, the candle lit hall was dim, and only a very few students remained; among them were Ryan and Evangline, who were enjoying each others company, immensely. Evangline found Ryan, quite interesting and Ryan found Evangline considerably pleasant to be around. Finding these qualities in one another, they seemed to hit it off perfectly.

Ryan had just informed Evangline, of one of his many encounters with a group of fan girls, in which his quidditch shirt was nearly ripped from his body by, an overly excited blonde; which left Evangline laughing hysterically.

"They just can't keep their hands off me, I suppose" Ryan said, grinning

"I guess not, and why in merlins name would a girl want a sweaty quidditch shirt? That's absolutely ridiculous!" Evangline, pondered.

Ryan chuckled, "I have no idea …" he sighed, glancing down at his wrist watch. "Oh, wow … it's nearly 12 o'clock"

"Really? I never even noticed …"

"Me neither," he shrugged. "Well, I best be off. I've got a date with some charms homework!" he joked. "Care to join me, for the walk?" he asked, offering her an arm

"Sure" she replied, simply, the broad grin never leaving her face

Intertwining her arm, with Ryan's she got up from the table, and walked along side him from the hall. Little did the couple know that, far across the room, sat Darren, watching their every move with caution. As soon, as the large doors slid closed he jumped from his table and sprinted after the two.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally after a long, walk the two reached Gryffindor's portrait. "Well, this is my stop" Evangline said, wearily

"I had a lot of fun tonight … thanks"

"Oh, it's no problem …" A deadly silence fell upon the two, as they gazed at one another.

"Well, ummm … I probably should be … uhhh … going" Evangline said, nervously

"Oh, yeah … well, I'll see you around?" he asked, stepping closer to her

"Hhmm, mmm" she nodded a response, finding it increasingly hard to respond with words, she glanced down at the floor in a shy manner.

Suddenly, the smooth feeling of finger tips were felt on her chin, and before she could react Ryan lifted her chin, dropping a small kiss to her lips.

"Good night, Evangline" he whispered

"Good night …" she replied, utterly shocked at his boldness.

Then turning on heel, Ryan began walking up a nearby stair case, until his was nothing but another lingering shadow, cast upon the wall. Evangline sighed, _that was certainly odd … I mean, he's such a nice boy, sweet, kind, and most defiantly handsome. You would think I would have … felt something when, we kissed … but, there was nothing there. Nothing at all, no sparks, no fireworks, nothing like … Darren. _

"Having a fun night, I see" a dark voice spoke, to which Evangline immediately recognized. Darren …

**Authors Note: **Well, what do you guys think? I left another cliff hanger … I know! Lol and trust me … I've got big plans for these two but, you just have to wait and see! Review, review, review! Thanks again, for reading!


	7. Arguments, Kisses, and Confusion

Forbidden

Chapter 7: Arguments, Kisses, and Confusion

Evangline's eyes grew large as the voice neared her ear. Quickly, whispering the password. She attempted to escape. But, before the portrait could even creep open, she found herself pinned against the smooth canvas of the painting.

"Enjoy his company, did you?" he growled, his hands crushing her own against the wooden frame.

"Darren-"

"Did he please you, Evangline?"

"Darren, please stop-"

"Make you moan, like I did?"

"Please-" she whimpered, tears brimming in her eyes

"Did he-"

"Darren! Stop, god Danmit! Why do you have to be so bloody stubborn?" she shouted, shoving him a great distance

"Me, being stubborn? What about you, Huh? You're the one who won't even look at me when I pass you in the hall" he countered, furious

"I'm looking at you now, aren't I?" her brows creased together, in a deep frown; as shiny droplets washed over her cheeks. "And, besides … why do you care if I look at you or not?"

"Because, believe it or not … I actually wanted to work things out between us! But, im reconsidering it now …"

Suddenly the portrait door swung open, revealing a disgruntled looking Amy; rubbing her sleep filled eyes. "What the bloody hell, is going on down here?" she demanded

"I don't think any of this concerns you, Gryffindork" Darren hissed, smirking

Amy's head snapped up at this, eyes fully open, and alive. Glancing over at Evangline, then at Darren a shocked, look overcame her once sleepy features. But, just as soon as it appeared, it disappeared with the same shocking speed and all that was left behind was hatred, so fiery it made Darren shiver.

"You …" she whispered, harshly. "Your, the git who had her crying up in her room every night, aren't you?" she questioned, pushing Evangline aside and approaching Darren's front with long strides.

Darren stood stone still, overcome with the reality of her words. _Crying in her room? Every night? _He turned towards Evangline, "Crying?"

"Yes, all because you had to a bloody bastard and ruin her life! You know, I actually considered you to be a nice bloke but, now I see it … your exactly like your father!" Amy spat, "A cruel, evil, stupid, bloody git! Who doesn't care about anyone but, himself!"

Hurrying over towards Evangline, she quickly seized her by the arm, and dragged her within Gryffindor walls; mumbling something about, foul cockroaches on the way in. The portrait slammed shut but, Darren remained glued to the floor, his eyes fixed upon the place Evangline had recently occupied. _She was crying … all because of me … _ the guilt he endured was unbearable, and it took all his strength to keep him from blowing the portrait from its hinges, barging in, and yanking Evangline into his arms.

After a while, of staring at grey, cold stone, Darren finally gave up hope that Evangline would come running out, arms open and ready for a, very wanted, snog. With a heavy heart, he turned on heel, and began making his way back down towards his common room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plopping down in a plush, maroon chair, Evangline buried her head in her hands. "What am I going to do?" she questioned, a desperate tone in her voice.

"Well, I certainly don't know! Especially with me not getting the whole truth from you! I thought you said that you two weren't dating anymore?" Amy said, rolling her eyes and throwing her hands into the air.

"Were not!"

"Than what was that about? You two were practically down each others throats!" she countered

"We were having an argument! Nothing more! He caught me kissing Ryan and was jealous!" she screamed. When Amy's eyes began growing large, and a huge smile played across her lips, Evangline realized her mistake. She had spilled about the kiss …

"You two kissed?" she whispered, eyes increasing size. "Like … full on kissed? Like … on the lips?"

"Yes, but, it wasn't that big of deal … it was just a peck" Evangline stated, nonchalant

"Not, that big of a deal? He's the first boy you've kissed since … well, Darren!"

"I know! I know! But, the thing is … I didn't enjoy it that much. I didn't feel amazing, like I was floating on air, like I can do anything! I only feel that way when Darren and I kiss …"

"Oh," Amy said, regretfully. "Well, then … you're on your own!" she said, beginning to travel up the stairs.

"What?"

"Your on your own … I can't make that decision for you. Only your heart can, and it seems there already a clear winner" With that said, Amy disappeared amongst the dark shadows filling the stair case. Leaving Evangline, to drawl in her thoughts.

_I can't believe he saw the two of us kiss … but, why was he so jealous? I mean, he's the one that practically ruined my life! Trying to help destroy my father, who does he think he is? But, wow … he certainly did care about that measly kiss … maybe he still cares about me! Maybe, he was lying to his father! Maybe – wait, what am I thinking! He's a bloody liar! Foul cockroach! I can't, believe I would even think he could ever be anything that what he truly is … an evil git! _

Throwing herself up, from the chair, she stormed from the room. When she burst, into the girl's dormitory she noticed, the dead silence, but, then realizing it was nearly past 1, thought nothing of it. Shoving the covers aside, Evangline hopped in, robes and all, and lie in silence till she finally fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn drew upon the castle, sooner than wanted, and soon students were found bustling in and out of classrooms; heavy bags in tow. Among these students, was a very fretful Evangline. Walking, slowly down the hall, head bowed, eyes fixed downward, she found herself deep in thought. All day, she had consistently thought about Darren! Darren, Darren, Darren! That was it!

But, she had yet to talk to him or discuss the meaning of last night. What had he meant, by 'Because, believe it or not … I actually wanted to work things out between us! But, im reconsidering it now'? Did this mean, he wanted to get back together? That he was lying to his father, about this so called, "plan"? With all these thoughts rushing through her head, Evangline hadn't noticed the oncoming traffic in the hall, and bumped right into Ryan.

"Whoa!"

Evangline, looked up, "Oh, im so sorry, I didn't-"

"No, Evangline, it's quite alright. I'm fine" Ryan, said politely

"Oh … umm, ok" silence fell upon the two, as Evangline twirled her fingers together.

"I was just, on my way to lunch … would you care to join me?" Ryan questioned, raising an eyebrow as a dashing smile played across his lips.

"Umm, sure …"

Holding out an arm, to which Evangline gratefully took, the two made there way down the moving staircase. Once, entering the hall, they joined Amy at the Gryffindor table, and began to enjoy a pleasant lunch. After a while, Evangline felt extremely full, and had ceased to put another crumb into her mouth; instead she pleased herself by discussing quidditch tactics with Ryan.

As Evangline, belted out a laugh, she couldn't help but, feel the deadly glare of another upon her. Though she had no idea who it was! Feeling, it was coming behind her she turned, and to great surprise found Darren striding towards her with great speed.

When he finally reached her, he bent down and whispered in her ear, "We need to talk".

"About what?" she demanded, hotly

"Not, here! In private …" he hissed

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of my friends!"

"Evangline now is not the time for games …"

"I'm not playing any _game. _So, come on now, what were you going to say?"

He sighed, and sat down, shoving a second year aside. "You don't actually believe what I said to my father was true? Do you?" he whispered. "Because, I can assure you, it was nothing but an act. I was trying to protect-"

"An act? Oh, and I suppose kissing me was an _act _as well, hmm?"

"No, that I did by choice" he said, smirking

"Well, I can kiss people by choice too … and that doesn't mean you!" she spat

"Really? Oh, I'd like to see you try …" he challenged

"Alright, fine! You want to see, then have your show!" she screamed. Turning towards Ryan she cupped his face in her hands, and pulled him to her, kissing him with great passion. Pulling away, breathing hard she said, with triumphant look, "See!"

The pain in Darren's eyes was incredible. He hadn't thought, she would actually do it, he thought she would have just stormed from the room. But, he was mistaken, greatly mistaken. Suddenly, his vision became blurry, and he found that lingering tears were ready to fall, but, he wouldn't dare let them.

Quickly standing up, he grabbed Evangline by the arm, and began dragging her from the room.

"Let go of me! Let go!" she screamed, punching his forearm

At this Darren bent over, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder. "I told you, we needed to talk. So, that's exactly what we're going to do" he said, darkly.

"Let me go, Darren!" she spat, as she continued to punch his back, in attempt to get him to drop her. But, it didn't work, and Darren continued on, down towards the dungeons; Evangline kicking and screaming, like a small child, the whole way.

Finally after a tiring walk, and many decreasing stairs, they reached the dungeons. Darren said, the cold heartless Slytherin password, and passed through the portrait, continuing down a hall, until he reached a secluded room; which appeared to be the boy's dorm. Walking briskly towards a nearby bed, Darren dropped Evangline upon it.

"So, now you ready for that talk?" he questioned, sitting down beside her.

"No …" she mumbled, scooting away from him

"Alright then, at least let me explain. I got you all the way down here, and I intend to keep you down here until you know the truth". With a lazy flick of his wand, the door became locked, and a silencing charm put upon the room.

Evangline sat, in shock, _what was he doing this for? She already knew the truth … didn't she?_

**Authors Note: **Well guys, what did you think? I'm so sorry it took so long to update! But, this chapter was a hard one … I didn't know what to right! But, finally I figured it out … so review, review ,review!


	8. Together

Forbidden

Chapter 8: Together

:Re-cap:

"Alright then, at least let me explain. I got you all the way down here, and I intend to keep you down here until you know the truth". With a lazy flick of his wand, the door became locked, and a silencing charm put upon the room.

Evangline sat, in shock, _what was he doing this for? She already knew the truth … didn't she?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evangline bit her lip furiously; she hadn't thought that she might have been wrong, not once! Besides, she couldn't be wrong … she had heard it all! Everything! Malfoy questioning him about, his so called, "progress" and Darren responding! She hadn't just conjured it up, for spite!

"Evangline!" Darren screamed, straight into her ear.

She gasped, and put a hand to her ear, frowning. "What, the bloody hell was that for?" she hissed

"You were zoning out, while I was trying to discuss more important matters" he stated bluntly, the trademark smirk placed upon his lips.

Evangline just rolled her eyes. "And, what might these _important _matters be?"

"Us"

"Us? There is no us!" she spat

"There once was, and it was ruined by a stupid lie! Which by the way, was meant for your own good!" he hissed

"Really? How, could I benefit from this so called, _good _lie?"

"Because, it was meant to keep us together! So, that I never lost you! Because, I love you …"

Evangline's head snapped up at this, "What!"

"I love you! God Danmit Evangline, why can't you believe me? I love you!" Suddenly, Darren lunged forward, capturing Evangline in his arms. Pressing her down, against the luscious, pillows he dropped a blazing kiss to her lips.

Pulling away, breathing hard he questioned, "Why can't you see that?"

Then shocking Evangline, to no end, he got up from the bed, and strode from the room. Evangline, remained laying amongst the pillows, and soft blankets, paralyzed in shock. Eyes glued to the ceiling her thoughts, reeled continuously. _He said, he loved me … but, does he really mean it? But, then again why would he waste, words and … a kiss _a pink tinge erupted into her cheeks _for no reason? He must have meant it … _

Suddenly Evangline jumped from the bed, and sped out of the room. Running down a familiar hall way, she wasted no time in finding Darren.

"Darren!" she shouted, right before he stepped a foot out of the Slytherin common room

He spun around, "You said, you loved me … right" she questioned, breathless

He frowned, but, nodded all the same. "I love you too" she whispered

His eyes grew large, "Really?"

"Yes, I always have … well, not when I believed your little act. But, still … I couldn't get over you" Darren's once frowning face, contorted into a huge grin. Briskly walking towards her, he captured her in his arms, once again, and cupping her face in his hands, he placed a searing kiss to her lips. Running his hands over her back, he gently caressed the stray fiery locks of hair, billowing down to her waist.

Evangline, pulled away quite breathless, and smiled. "So, was that better than that git, Ryan's?" Darren questioned, teasingly.

At this, Evangline rolled her eyes, sliding her hands down from his neck, before a devilish smile crossed her lips. "A tad …" she replied, shrugging

"A tad? A tad?" Evangline giggled, and sprinted towards the couch, outrunning his eager hands. Jumping over the back of the couch, she stood laughing.

"Oh, you think it's funny, do you?" Darren questioned, lunging towards her but, missing terribly.

Evangline had now, fallen into the black leather of the couch, and was laughing hysterically. Darren smirked, before positioning himself a few feet away, and suddenly, without warning, he ran at full speed, and jumped, landing flat atop Evangline.

She squealed, as he pinned her down, "I'll show you a tad …" Bending down, he kissed her forehead, then made his way down to the tip of her nose, and finally he claimed her lips; too which he placed such a passionate kiss, it took all of her strength not to scream in ecstasy.

Suddenly, the kiss broke.

"Better?" he questioned.

"Much" she answered, simply

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And, from then on, the two remained glued at the hip. Wither it was hugging, or sneaking off for a small snog; they could almost always be found together … that was unless, they were putting on their own little act of "hating" one another.

Evangline sat at the Gryffindor table, set in the great hall, listening to Amy chat on about how annoying Ben was becoming. Although the two were still together, they had begun to find one another increasingly annoying. Ben complained that Amy was too clingy. While Amy complained, he wasn't enough loving.

Suddenly through Amy's blabbing, a loud chuckle burst through the air, causing Evangline's head to snap up, and eyes darting towards its accuser. There was Darren, laughing hysterically, while young Jenny Parkinson, batted her eyes lashes, and smiled; enjoying the fact the boys found her stupid joke amusing. At the sight, a pang of jealousy arose deep within Evangline.

"Evangline?" Amy yelled, waving a hand back in forth, in front of her face

"Oh, yes?" Evangline jumped, startled by Amy's sudden, loud, voice

"You weren't listening to a word I said, were you?" She asked, annoyed

Evangline pressed her lips together, "No … sorry"

Amy sighed, "Well, im not explaining it too you again … god, what's gotten into you lately"

But, once again Evangline was paying little attention, to Amy's complaints; gazing off towards the Slytherin table. Noticing, Darren was looking at her, she smiled and held his gaze. The two stayed like this for quite sometime, and quicker than expected dinner was over and many students were retiring for the night. Through all the hustle and bustle, Evangline noticed Darren was mouthing something to her; at first she didn't understand but, soon, after Darren had repeated himself, she understood the meaning of his words.

He wanted her to meet him outside of the room of requirements, as soon as everyone had gone to sleep. As, Evangline made her way from the Great hall she couldn't help the smile that was plastered on her face, she was going to be alone with Darren and no one was going to get in the way.

Or so she thought … little to her knowledge or Darren's for that matter, Harry had seen Darren mouthing his request, and had immediately became suspicious. _What in merlins name was Evangline doing with Darren? And, why did he want her to meet him outside the room of requirements? _These many questions whirled around in Harry's thoughts, as he made his way up the stairs, and towards his quarters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 2 hours, since Evangline had retreated to the girl's dormitory, and finally every girl was in a deep state of sleep. Slipping out from under the velvet blankets, Evangline scurried from the room, and went on her way, towards the meeting place.

Creeping along, the deserted corridors were easy, but, the occasional noise made Evangline jumped ever so slightly. Suddenly, a rather loud crack rang though the hall, Evangline spun around and only caught a glimpse a shadow, before it melted in with the complete darkness.

Shrugging, she continued on her way, and finally reached her destination.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stood, pressed tightly against the stone wall, he had almost gotten caught, and he thought with Evangline being _his _daughter, she would have caught, him … obliviously not. Letting out a breath, he had not known to be holding, he listened for any sounds and suddenly through dead silence he heard the small whisper of his daughter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Were you followed?" Darren demanded, worry clearly apparent in his voice

"No … at least I don't think so. I heard something … a loud crack … but, it was probably nothing" she whispered, glancing over her shoulder, as if suspecting yet another crack, to whip through the air

Darren smiled, "I've missed you"

"You only just saw me, during dinner remember?" Evangline implied

"Yes … here let me restate that, I've missed this" and in one swift motion, Evangline was tangled in Darren's arms, lips locked in a passionate kiss.

She giggled, when he pulled away breathless, he just smiled, as she rested her head upon his shoulder. "I love you so much" he whispered, into her neck.

She took a deep breath, and tilted her head back, slightly. "I love you too"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry remained still, mouth slightly agape, hands balled into fists, anger dancing in his eyes. _She loved him! How could she? He was a Malfoy, for merlins sake! The son of his worst enemy … and his daughter were in love? It sounded so foreign to his ears. What was he going to do? She he confront her? Should he tell Ginny? What to do, what to do …_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: **Well, once again … another cliff hanger! But, I was at least nice enough to get the two back together, so if anything … give me props for that! Oh, another thing ...about Harry seeing the two. He's back, but only for a shortamount of time. Im sorry i didn't say thatduring the story!Ha ha! Lol Anyway, what did you think? Good? Bad? Please, review with your thoughts!

- meg 3


	9. Revealed

Forbidden

Chapter Nine: Revealed

Harry couldn't stand to hear anymore, pushing away from the wall; he walked briskly toward his quarters. All the while, hundreds of thoughts whirled through his head. _What was she doing? Is the young Malfoy using her? How well is Evangline being treated? Does she know how much this sickens me?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bright rays of the sun burst through the thin glass of surrounding windows. Evangline sat up, rubbing her eyes. _What a night … _she thought, as a small smile crept upon her lips. Gazing around the room, she found it surprisingly empty. Looking over to her side, she glanced at the clock. 11: 00! At this Evangline jumped up, ran for the bathroom, and the sound of rushing water rang throughout the dorm.

Once finished, Evangline dressed, and grabbed her bag, before running from the Gryffindor quarters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, as you know we have been studying the unforgivable curses, for quite sometime now. And, as a test of knowledge I have prepared a pop quiz" groans of annoyance filled the room, to which Harry just sighed. With a lazy flick of his wand, papers were distributed throughout the classroom, and the students began there test.

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing a disheveled Evangline, red in the face, and heaving deep breaths. "Sorry im late, professor" she breathed. Clutching her side, she strode towards her seat.

"What's your excuse?" Harry questioned, giving her a stern look

"I … over slept …" Evangline whispered, quite embarrassed

"Oh, I see. Five points from Gryffindor." Although it pained him to take points from his own house, he felt Evangline disserved such a punishment. "And … detention with me tonight" he said, through gritted teeth. He knew she was going to hate him for it but, it was her own fault.

Evangline rolled her eyes, and frowned. _Why did he have to be so strict! I'm his daughter for merlins sake! _She thought angrily

"Yes, professor"

Harry was quite pleased with himself, he had expected mush worse. Another flick of the wand, and a small piece of paper flew towards Evangline. Sighing, Harry sat down, setting out on the task of grading last night's homework.

Soon the class was over, and students began gathering the last of their things before, leaving the room. As Evangline had started later than the others, she was one of the last to exit. Scooping up her ink bottle she, placed it within her school bag, and was about to leave when her father suggested she stay.

"Yes?" she asked, pleasantly; hiding her deep frustration with him

"I saw you last night …"

Her eyes grew large, but quickly decreased, as she calmed herself. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like im stupid Evangline! I saw you last night, with Darren!" he spat his name in disgust.

Evangline was at a lost, she didn't know what to say. "I forbid you to see him" Harry said, sternly

"What?" she demanded

"I forbid you to see him, he's a bad influence. Not to mention my enemy's son!" Harry hissed

"But, he's nothing like Malfoy-"

"I don't want to hear it; you heard my verdict, now go"

"Sure, I heard it … but, it doesn't mean I have to follow it!" she screamed, storming from the room.

Harry heaved a sigh, and buried his head in his hands. _I did the right thing … didn't I? Of course I did … he's a Malfoy! He nothing but, pure blood, scum! _Harry thought, infuriated

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evangline stomped down the corridor, shoving aside anything in her way. _He thinks he can run my life? Well, he is bloody wrong! _She fumed, _I have to see Darren, and tell him what happened. _Continuing to rampage, she made her way down to the dungeons. Once she reached the Slytherin portrait, she pondered for a few minutes. _What had Darren said it was … … … oh, yes Pureblood! That's it … I should have known._ She giggled to herself, before bursting through the door.

A skinny blonde, gasped as she entered. "What the hell do you think your doing down here Potter" she seethed

But, Evangline did not reply, instead she stormed down a hall way, until she reached a familiar door. Quietly knocking, making sure not to arouse anyone but, Darren she whispered. "Darren, it's me Evangline"

She heard, the shuffling of feet, and then the door swung open. "Come for a quickie before dinner?" he smirked

She sighed, and pushed past him, "No. I've come to discuss my father …"

Darren shut the door, before striding up to Evangline's side, "What happened?"

"He saw us, last night, In front of the Room of Requirements." She said, miserably

"Shit!" Darren cursed, "What did he say?"

"He … well, he sort of …"

"Come off it Evangline, just tell me"

"Heforbidmetoseeyou" she whispered, quickly; fearing Darren's reaction

"What?"

She sighed, "He forbid me to see you"

"What! That bloody bastard!" he hissed, now pacing the floor anxiously

"I know … my father, can be … quite overprotective at times" she gave a weak smile

Darren continued pacing, which annoyed Evangline to no end. Stepping in front of his path, she placed her hands on his shoulders, ceasing his strides.

"I know he can be annoying at times, but … I won't let this tear us apart! We've been through too much, to let that happen" Evangline said, determined

"I suppose your right … it just infuriates me, that our love is_ forbidden_" Darren sighed, and dropped a kiss to her forehead. "I don't know what I would do without you"

"You would probably go insane!" she smiled brightly. "Now, If you excuse me, I have some Potions homework to attend too"

Evangline was just about to leave, when Darren grabbed her forearm, "Stay, with me?" he gave a hopeful smile

"But, I have homework and-"

"Please? Just for a bit, not to long" he pleaded

She rolled her eyes, "Alright, but, only for a bit"

Darren grinned, and raised a suggestive eyebrow. But, before Evangline managed to scold him for his rude behavior, his lips were crashing down on hers. Not prepared for such a passionate kiss, Evangline stumbled back into his desk; pulling him with her.

The two held the kiss, for what seemed like an eternity, until Darren broke it, gasping for air. He eyes grazed over Evangline's figure, and he smiled; which caught her attention.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing …" he looked up into her eyes, and before she could argue the point further, he claimed her lips once more. She gasped into his mouth, as he pulled her tightly to him, tangling his hands in her mass of fiery locks. A sudden loud, sure knock filled the room, the two jumped apart.

"Who's there?" Darren shouted, approaching the door, and listening for a response

"Darren open up!" Draco hissed

Evangline gasped, and cupped her hands over her mouth. "What do I do?" she whispered

"Here," Darren said, opening up his closet. "Hide in here" Evangline frantically, scurried in, covering herself with dark robes.

"Coming!" Darren shouted, briskly walking towards the door. He opened, it only to be shoved aside, as Draco searched the room.

"Two Slytherin girls came to me, informing me you have a stowaway in your room; a Gryffindor to be exact!" Malfoy hissed

"What? Those bloody, gits don't know what there talking about!" Darren lied

"Oh, really? Because, they seemed quite descriptive … red hair, chocolate brown eyes, freckled face … anyone come to mind?" Draco seethed, throwing up the bed sheets

"No"

"You sure?"

"Positive"

"Fine, then … but, if I find out you were lying, it'll be your head!" with this said, Draco stormed away, slamming the door behind him

Darren sighed, and slid down the wall, onto the floor. Evangline peeked out, spotting Darren on the floor, she crawled over. "You alright?"

"Fine. I'm just sick of hiding it …"

"Hiding what?"

"Our love!"

"Oh …" Evangline blushed, she slid next to him and laid her head atop his shoulder. Darren turned, and pecked her forehead, "Someday, soon we won't have to hide anymore, and when we do I'll show the world just how much I love you"

Evangline smiled, but then his words impacted her thoughts. _What did he mean by showing the world he loved me? _Not, worrying to much about it, she snuggled up to him, and listened to the beat of his heart until she fell into a light state of sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: **Well, another chapter in the infamous Darren and Evangline love story! Lol so, what did you think? Please, review and tell me thoughts! Suggestions, are always welcome! Thanks!

- meg 33


	10. No Quidditch?

Forbidden

Chapter Ten: No Quidditch?

Evangline's eyes fluttered open, and surprisingly the room was pitch black; the only source of light was a candle, whose wax was pouring over the side an old desk. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, she glanced to her side, and smiled. There, leaning against the stone wall was Darren, sound asleep, his chest rising and falling at an even pace.

Evangline began to get up, but found in increasingly hard to move the more she pushed. Her gaze shifted towards her waist, where she found Darren's arm tightly wrapped around her. She smiled, and slipped her fingers underneath his hand, loosening his grip. Darren mumbled something, and shifted on to his other side.

Quickly scurrying from his outstretched hands, Evangline hopped up. While glancing at the clock; which read 11:30, the sudden feeling that she forgot something began to drag down her thoughts. She closed her eyes, and searched her mind; finally it came to her, _detention._ Her eyes widened, _I'm late for detention … and it's with my father! I'm so dead … _

Running for the door Evangline meant to leave, but glancing back down she saw Darren and just couldn't resist, bending down she dropped one last, kiss to his forehead. Then quickly dashing from the room, Evangline made her way towards detention.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry paced his quarters, _Where is she? She was supposed to be here two hours ago! _His thoughts reeled with continues questions, all concerning Evangline. He heaved a sigh, and plopped down amongst the plush pillows. His eyes traveled over the many objects of the room, before landing upon the spot he had just recently stood. He couldn't believe what his eyes were revealing to him; there carved in the stone floor were the traces of foot prints, overlapping each other in a straight line.

Shaking his head, he rubbed his eyes, _Oh, bloody hell … now im seeing things. _Just then Evangline burst through the door, breathing heavy and clutching her side. Catching her breath, she turned and closed the door, and briskly walked towards her father, joining him on the couch.

She bit her lip furiously, nervous she spoke, "I'm so sorry father … I guess I lost track of time … you see I was working on trans-"

"Oh, don't lie to me! I'm not bloody idiot!" Harry hissed

Evangline became silent. "You were with that boy again weren't you?" he demanded

"I-"

"Even after, I specifically forbid you to see him!"

"But-"

"No buts!" Harry sighed, "I can't believe im saying this … but, I see no other choice"

Evangline's eyes filled with terror, "No … please no …"

"No quidditch, not until you can learn to obey me!" Harry said, sternly

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: **Ok, im sorry I never mentioned this before but, Evangline plays on the Gryffindor quidditch team. She's the seeker, just like her father and has impeccable skills in the sport. Once again, sorry for not mentioning this before hand!

­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What? You can't do this! It's the last game of the season; this game finalizes who goes to the cup!"

"I don't care; they'll just have to play without you"

"I can't believe this! You have no idea what you're doing-"

"Well, you're going to have to deal with it! Because, until you listen to me, and actually obey my rules you won't play …" Harry could have sworn he heard her heart smash into a thousand tiny pieces as he said this.

"I can't believe you! You of all people should understand how important this is to me!"

"I do! But, you don't seem to understand how you and Darren having a relationship affects me!" Harry countered, through gritted teeth

Evangline sighed, "I don't understand why you care so much! Darren is a much better person than Malfoy! He's-"

"No, I don't want to hear it! My ruling is final … you are never to see him again! Understood?"

Evangline did not respond, instead she stormed to the portrait, flung it open and fled from the room. Harry remained seated, closing his eyes; he let out a frustrated sigh. _Why did she have to be so difficult? _He had to talk to Ginny; she was the only one who would understand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evangline walked briskly down the corridor, steam practically flying from her ears. _He such a pain in my _–

"Whoa!" a male voice gasped, as the two were flung to the ground

"Oh my gosh, im so sorry" Evangline said quickly, getting up and extending a helpful hand

"It's quite alright I wasn't hurt – Evangline?" Ryan asked, shocked

"Oh, hello Ryan …" she became suddenly shy. The two hadn't spoken since there little incident in the great hall; a most uncomfortable situation.

"Hello. What are you doing down here? It's past midnight!"

"I should be asking you the same question!" Evangline laughed

"Oh, I was coming back from perfect duties, you?" Ryan said, casually

"My father, I was late for his detention, and then we had an argument …" Evangline ran a hand over her face, heaving a sigh. "I didn't know you were a perfect," she said, changing subjects. "Is it difficult? I heard, it was a pretty annoying job"

The two began walking side by side, "No, not really. Although it's not all its cut out to be" he said, rolling his eyes while smiling

Evangline giggled. "So, what did your father and you row about?" he pestered. _Why did I even say anything? _She thought, finally giving in, she explained her situation to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry bustled about his quarters, as he searched for his cloak. Finally he found his treasure, and headed for the fireplace. If he was ever going to end this relationship, he was going to need help, and Ginny was his only option.

Stepping into the dusty fireplace, he shouted his destination; making sure to pronounce everything perfectly. Then in a gust of wind, green flames surrounded him, engulfing him quickly and he disappeared within minutes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you see, now im not allowed to play in the next match! Which, by the way is the final match, which determines who plays in the quidditch cup!" Evangline finished, flames burning in her eyes.

"Wow, I feel sorry for you" Ryan said with sympathy

"I would feel sorry for me too …" Evangline replied gloomily

Ryan laughed, before realizing the two had stopped walking. "Well, this looks like your stop, I should probably get going …"

He began to walk away when Evangline shouted, "No! Wait!"

Ryan stopped dead in his tracks, turning around he raised a questioning brow. "Well, im not really tired … and I was wondering if you wanted to chat, a bit more?" Evangline asked, biting her lip

Ryan smiled, "Sure, sounds fun" Walking up to her side, the couple entered the Gryffindor common room. Sitting down on the couch, they began to talk, avoiding the touchy subject of Darren, and just focusing on other … things. Eventually, it became extremely late, and Ryan had to leave.

"Well, see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow …" Ryan began to exit through the portrait, "Wait!"

Ryan turned around, halted once again by Evangline's words. "I had a lot of fun, we should do this again sometime?" she inquired

"Yeah, me too" leaving with only these few words, Ryan left the Gryffindor common room, and wandered off down the corridor.

Smiling more to herself, than anyone Evangline began making her way up towards the girls dormitories. As she entered the room, she was surprised not to find everyone asleep, and was even more surprised that the one not sleeping was Amy. Sitting on her bed, Amy had curled into a little ball, and was crying.

Evangline rushed to her side, "What's wrong? What happened?" she asked, concerned

Amy unburied herself from the blankets and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Its … Ben … he … we" she sniffled

"Come down and just explain" Evangline said, calmly

Amy took in a deep breath, letting out she began. "Well, he sort of … broke up with me" Tears filled her eyes, and she broke down.

"Why?" Evangline demanded

"For … some … other … girl"

Evangline trembled with anger, _How could he? That bastard! _Turning towards Amy Evangline put a comforting arm around her, "Bens a bastard! He doesn't deserve someone like you!"

Amy smiled, and wiped her tear stained cheeks, "Thanks Eve. That really helps … looking at it from that point of view"

"Your welcome, just forget him! He's not worth you time. Now, if you excuse me, im going to go to bed," she smiled, "Night!"

Stripping herself of her robes, Evangline slipped into some pjs and quickly hopped in bed; cuddling up amongst the sweet smelling sheets. Closing her eyes, Evangline drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry entered the hospital room, quietly closing the door behind him; he made his way towards his sleeping angle. There lying peacefully amongst glistening white sheets, was Ginny. Hair spread out, upon the plush white pillow, a small smile played upon her lips. Harry pulled a chair up, sitting down at her left side; he stroked a stay stand of hair from her eyes.

"Ginny," he whispered, she stirred, eyes fluttering open

"Harry?" she questioned

"Yes, honey its me"

"What are you doing here, its 2 o'clock in the morning?"

"I need some advice … it's about Evangline"

"Oh, no … what happened? Is she alright? Did she get into trouble-" Harry silenced her with a finger.

"No, no, everything is fine … it's just this whole relationship with Malfoy's son …"

"Oh, no … not this again. What happened now?"

"She bloody went off and saw him! After, I specifically said not too!" Harry said, enraged. "I can't believe her; she would have never done this in the past! Never! Not, until bloody Darren came along!"

"Did you ever think, that maybe she truly does love him?" Ginny interrupted

"No … she couldn't! It's impossible!"

"Impossible to you and I perhaps, but to her … its obvious it's not" Ginny reasoned. "Darling, you just have to let things take their course, maybe this is how things were meant to be"

Harry sighed, "But-"

"No, don't … I know you find this impossible to believe, and trust me … so do I! But, it seems our daughter is falling for, our worst enemy's son and there's nothing we can do about it! So just give it a rest, and consider what I said, ok?" she lectured

Harry rolled his eyes, "I suppose your right … but, im not happy about this!" he grumbled

Ginny just smiled, and sat up, placing a sweet, tender kiss to his lips. "Good"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: **So, whatcha think? Huh? Good, Bad? Well, please review and tell me all of your thoughts! Thanks


	11. One Hell of a Win!

**F**orbidden

Chapter 11: One hell of a win!

It had been one week since, Harry had forbidden Evangline from playing in the upcoming quidditch match, and she was anything but, happy! The whole week had flown by with great speed, to which Evangline was thankful, but, this had just made everything much tenser. With the rumor, of her not being able to play, her team became incredibly nervous.

Evangline felt terrible, she had let her team down, and this upset her to no end. _Why did her father have to be such, an ass?_ She thought, while passing a few of her discouraged team members. _This is all his fault, and yet im the one suffering. _

"What are you thinking about?" Amy questioned, catching up with Evangline in the hall

"Oh, nothing … just how much I loath my father" she said, simply shrugging

Amy laughed, "Of course, I should have known!"

Evangline rolled her eyes, when suddenly, out of nowhere, two first years popped up in front of her. "Is it true, that Professor Potter, forbid you to play in the next match!" they asked, eagerly

Evangline became flushed, "Ummm, yes"

"Oh, darn! Slytherin is going to win for sure!" one mumbled, sulking off down the corridor.

"Without, Evangline were doomed!" the other whispered, harshly

A sudden wave of guilt and anger, overcame Evangline, and she stopped dead in her tracks. Taking a deep breath, she spun on her heal, and headed off in the direction she came; Amy trailing behind.

"Eve, what are you doing? Charm's is this way!"

"I'm going to talk to my father, surly I can convince him" she said, determinedly

Amy heaved a great sigh, "Evangline! It's no use … he's just going to say …"

But, before she could finish, Evangline had dashed around the corner. "No …" Amy finished, to no one in particular.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat peacefully in his quarters, enjoying an, old time favorite quidditch book. The sudden light tapping against wood brought him too, and he quickly got up to answer the door. The door swung open, revealing a very enraged Evangline. Pushing past Harry she stormed into the room, threw down her knapsack and approached her father.

"Dad, you have to let me play in this next match! I'm the teams only hope!" she begged

"Oh, not this again" Harry mumbled, "Evangline you have received my answer more than once, and it stays the same!"

"Oh come off it! You know they'll loose for sure without me!" she hissed

"You should have more faith in your team, you don't know what there capable of" Harry lectured, sitting comfortably upon the couch, and opening up his quidditch book, once again.

"I do … It's just … Jack isn't that great of a seeker. And, if we loose, it will be all my fault … even though _you're_ the one forbidding me too play!"

"Evangline, I don't know why you waste your breath, my answer remains the same" Harry said, causally turning a thin page

"Ugh! You're such a git!" she screamed, throwing her bag over her shoulder, and once again storming from the room.

As Harry sat, flipping through the books many pages, Ginny's words rang throughout his mind. _"Impossible to you and I perhaps, but to her … its obvious it's not. Darling, you just have to let things take their course, maybe this is how things were meant to be"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't take this anymore," Evangline whispered to herself. Deciding her best choice of action, she headed down towards the dungeon, and her key to peace. After briskly walking down many, corridors she finally reached her destination.

Once again, she stood in front of Darren's dorm, hoping he was there; she tapped lightly upon the solid wood. "Darren?" she whispered

The door flew open, to reveal Darren, bright red in the face, eye brows barring a frown. "What?" he screamed, but, after he saw Evangline his tone changed immediately. "Evangline?" he whispered.

"Darren" she smiled and rushed into the room, seizing by the arm on her way through; Darren barley got the door closed before Evangline's lips crashed down upon his.

Slamming him against, the stone wall, Evangline took complete control. Her hands, made their way up, twirling a piece of bleached hair. While Darren's, snaked their way around her waist, and under the hem of her shirt. She squealed into his mouth, as he hands continued up her back, his nails skimming against her skin lightly.

Pleased with her reactions, he did it again, surprised when she pushed herself closer to him, fitting his shape perfectly. A smile crept upon his lips, as he continued to kiss her. Suddenly she pulled away; breathless she smiled as her face became deeply flushed.

"What's the occasion?" Darren asked, bemused

A confused look washed over Evangline's features, "What?"

"Well, you're not usually this … possessive"

She rolled her eyes, and a sly look replaced her once confused face. "Well, do you like it better that way?"

The Malfoy smirk curved upon Darren's lips, and in one swift motion, he had thrown Evangline upon his bed. Evangline lie there, giggling hysterically, when suddenly without warning Darren dived onto the bed, landing right on top of her!

Her laughing ceased as he suspended all his weight upon his hands, pinning her down by the shoulders. Silence filled the room as Darren's eyes traveled down her body; Evangline smiled and cupping his face in her hands, pulled him towards her. Just before their lips met, the door flung open, and Thomas came running in.

Darren hopped up from the bed, while Evangline bolted straight up. "What do you want Thomas?" Darren demanded, angrily

"Your father … he …" Thomas, hadn't managed to catch his breath, and was gasping wildly

"Spit it out!" Darren shouted, Evangline jumped slightly at his harsh, tone.

"Your father, wants to see you" Thomas spat

"Alright, tell him I'll be there in a few minutes"

"Ok" with this said, Thomas fled the room rather quickly

"Well, I best be off … don't want you getting into any trouble" Evangline said, quietly

"I suppose, and plus I need the rest. Tomorrows the quidditch match … im sure you remember, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin" he implied, raising a challenging brow

"Of course I remember, and your right, you probably will need the rest … not as so much before but, after … when we kicked your ass so hard, you wont even be able to sit down!" she teased

"Are you so sure about that?" Darren mused, approaching her ever so slowly

"Positive, now … if im right you have a meeting with your father, don't you?"

With a smart ass look upon her face, Evangline pecked Darren on the cheek, before briskly scurrying from the room. Darren smirked; this sure was going to be an interesting quidditch match!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of the quidditch match was at hand! Gryffindor supporters walked amongst the halls, barring bright gold, and deep red. While the Slytherins strutted about, wearing the striking silver and green of their house. Gryffindor's glared daggers into anything suited with silver and green. Which lead to the snickering of Slytherins, as pranks were pulled.

The day couldn't have seemed more tense, the pestering of eager students begging Evangline to play continuously rang throughout the girls dorm.

"You have to play, without you were doomed!" Ashley Bell, Katie Bell's oldest daughter, said throwing her hands in the air

"Cant you sneak out?" Jamie Wood, Oliver Woods's exquisite daughter, questioned. "We can help," she said turning towards the others, "Cant we girls?"

The others nodded, "Of course!" they all said, simultaneously

"So, will you?" Ashley inquired, a pleading look in her eyes

"Fine … I'll do it … but! On one condition!" Evangline stated, "If we get caught I blame you lot!"

"Fine"

"Ok"

"Whatever, as long as we win!"

"Ok, girls let's get going. We don't have much time until the match!" Evangline said, grinning broadly

The girls exchanged excited glances, as they wrapped her up in her father's old invisibility cloak. Grasping an invisible hand, the 2 girls lead her down through Hogwarts and into the changing room. Once there they shoved Evangline her uniform, and anxiously awaited her arrival.

"Ready?" Evangline asked, a wild expression taking over her features, as she exited a small room fully clothed.

The room roared with applause and the entire team, went out on the field, filled with a whole new side of confidence. Team players went directly to there assigned spots and mounted their brooms. Suddenly Madame Hooch walked out onto the field, without one word she blew her whistle and the match had begun.

Evangline circled the field, keeping a close eye out for the snitch. Suddenly a bluger came out of no where, swiftly she ducked, and it just missed her head. Soaring through the air, she spotted Darren. He was focused dead ahead, and was picking up speed quite rapidly. Leaning forward she sped off in his direction.

Squinting her eyes, she spotted the snitch, right in front of Darren; confirming her suspicions.

"Why hello!" she shouted over the screeching of fans

"Hello, Potter" he sneered, "Well, got to go. I have a quidditch game to win!" and with that, he zoomed past her.

Quickly following she sped past him, shouting as she passed, "Thanks for the help!"

He looked utterly confused, but suddenly he noticed her hand stretching out in front of her. Before he could manage to join her side, she grasped the snitch in her fist, and screamed in excitement.

"I got it! I got the snitch!" Evangline yelped, excitedly

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High up in the stands, Harry stood, fists clenched, knuckles white. _She disobeyed me! She bloody went and played … even after I- _But, then the thought that Gryffindor had won popped in his head. And every burning desire to scream at Evangline disappeared! Soon he was smiling, and congratulating the team from the stands.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gryffindor players surrounded Evangline, as she dismounted her broom, landing gracefully upon the grassy field. She still clenched the snitch in her left hand, as the crowd joined them. In seconds Evangline found herself up in the air, suspended by many hands.

"We won!" Ashley shouted, excitedly

"Time to party!" Jamie screamed

A sea of gold and red fled the field, leaving only but a large crowd of disappointed Slytherin supporters; all of which were wearing masks of disgust. Darren landed, skillfully cursing as his feet touched the ground.

"Nice going mate, you cost us the game!" Thomas growled, slapping him on the back

"Oh, shut up! You bloody git! You weren't even on the field!" Darren hissed

Thomas stalked off with his fellow students, followed by other members of the Slytherin quidditch team.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darren received quite a few more, rude comments and utterly unimaginable hand gestures, while passing through the halls that evening. The sound of loud music, and slightly drunken "woos" echoed throughout the corridors. A burning hatred flashed in his eyes, as he imagined Evangline partying with the others.

Suddenly a nearby door flung open, and out stumbled Evangline accompanied by the, rather loud, music. She slammed the door behind her, clutching her stomach as she belted out a sheer loud laugh.

"Having fun?" Darren asked, coldly, folding his hands across his chest and striding towards her

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: **So, what did you guys think? I don't know if I did all to well, with the whole quidditch scene but, I tried my best. Well, review and tell me whatcha think!


	12. Party Time!

Forbidden

Chapter 12: Party Time!

"Hi Darren, I didn't see you there" she said cheerfully. Noticing the plain anger dancing in his eyes she sighed, "What is it?" she asked, slightly annoyed

"Well, that's obvious isn't? Gryffindor won, Slytherin lost! And while you lot, are off partying like wild animals, im surrounded by angry Slytherins just _dying_ to pulverize me into nothing but a bloody pulp!" he seethed

"Oh, for merlins sake! You're such a sore loser! I can't believe this, you can't even be happy for me?" she said, hurt clear in her eyes

"Happy for you! Without me you wouldn't have even spotted it!"

"Ugh! How dare you! I'm just as good, as any old Slytherin! And, so what if I saw you following it! I still caught it before you didn't I?"

"But, if you hadn't have spotted me chasing after it, you would have never spotted it!"

"You already said that! And like I said before, I caught it before you! You had your chance! It was inches from you but, you wasted your time talking to me and-"

"Talking to you? You're the one who striked up the conversation!"

"Exactly, to draw your attention away from the snitch!"

Darren became silent, he had fallen for her stupid trick … he had actually fallen for it! Why hadn't he seen it before hand … her drawing attention to herself, and then speeding right past him, and successfully catching the snitch! _Ugh, im such and idiot! _Darren thought, angrily.

Evangline raised a challenging brow. "See, I tricked you. Pretty clever, aren't I?"

Darren took a deep breath, spinning on heel he sped off in the direction of his dorm.

"Darren! Wait!" Evangline screamed. "Idiot …" she muttered to herself, before retreating back to the party.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darren stormed down the hall way, hands balled into tight fists. _How did I fall for that? That was so obvious! _He thought, enraged. Suddenly a hand shot out from a nearby classroom, and flung him inside.

The cold hand gripped his shoulder, and spun him around. "You idiot!" Draco seethed red in the face. "What were you thinking? You and your bloody hormones cost us the match!"

Darren shrugged off his fathers grip, and treaded over to the other side of the room. "I know, but … she bloody tricked me! I was stupid for falling into her trap, I know that" Darren said, ashamed.

"What? She tricked you, and you fell for it?" Draco hissed, veins puling with pure hatred for the girl.

"She was talking to me, and I lost sight of the snitch … next thing I knew she was grabbing the snitch and screaming, she had won" with his head bowed, Darren tossed himself into a chair.

"Ugh, stupid bloody Potters and their idiotic wit!" Malfoy whispered, harshly to himself

Darren chuckled at this; he had to admit … Evangline was pretty smart in distracting him. _Quick thinker …_he thought to himself. A smile crossed his lips, at the thought of Evangline. Her fiery red hair, billowing down in loose curls, chocolate brown eyes-

"What are you smiling about boy?" Malfoy demanded, awakening Darren from his thoughts.

"Oh, nothing …" Darren replied

"Well, I suppose you have learned your lesson. Now, on other matters … how is getting to Potter's daughter coming along?"

Darren's eyes widened, "Oh, ummm … she hasn't loosened up yet." Draco frowned, "But, I'm sure she's going to crack soon" Darren reassured.

"I have little patience Darren," he shivered. "Remember what I said, about doing your dirty work?"

Darren merely nodded as Draco continued, "Mark my words, if you don't hurry up. I'll be left to do it …" With this said, he briskly walked from the room, midnight black robes billowing behind him.

Darren slammed a fist on the table before him, what was he going to do? He needed something … even the tiniest bit of information would suit his father! Then his thoughts flashed to Evangline, maybe she had a solution! Maybe, they could solve the problem together!

But, the only problem with that was, she was at a party and the two had just gotten into a fight, which resulted in Darren storming away; angry as ever. Suddenly a wave of realization washed over him … Evangline was at a party, filled with drunken boys, eager for a good snog, and maybe even more. He couldn't bare to imagine what she was doing at the moment. _She wouldn't cheat … would she? _With this in mind, he fled the room racing, towards the Gryffindor common room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evangline sat in a plush, maroon chair, sulking. She couldn't believe how outrageous Darren had been! She thought at the least he would have been the slightest bit happy for her, after all without her Gryffindor probably wouldn't have won.

A light tap on the shoulder woke Evangline, and her head perked up. Whirling around, she spotted Ryan smiling broadly.

"Ello there Ryan!" Evangline greeted, brightly

"Hey, great game!" he replied

"Thanks"

"So, what are you over here sulking about? You won, shouldn't you be off partying with the others?" he mused, curiously

"I suppose, it's just … oh never mind, I don't want to bother you with my troubles"

"Oh, go ahead … I have nothing else better to do" he urged, pulling up a nearby chair

Evangline smiled, finding Ryan easy to talk to she explained her situation. When she finally finished, Ryan looked angry. She thought on this, _did Ryan like her? I mean, sure they had kissed … but, that had meant nothing … hadn't it?_

"What a jerk!" Ryan fumed, "You would think he would be happy for you"

"I know, I know … but, I think it was just hard you know? With all the pressure, you endure so much of it when you're the seeker, you feel pretty horrible if you let your team down." Evangline defended

"I suppose …" Ryan replied, rolling his eyes. "Here, im thirsty, care for a drink?"

"Sure, thanks Ryan" Evangline said, cheerfully

"No, problem" Ryan said, pushing through a sea of students, before disappearing in with the others. Evangline smiled, gazing off into the crowd she noticed it suddenly splitting apart. But, soon her smile melted away as Darren pushed aside a Gryffindor and stumbled forward, landing at her feet.

"How the bloody hell did you get in here?" she demanded, quickly standing and offering a helping hand.

"I came to see you!" Darren shouted over the crowd, of students

"Really? To apologize?" she questioned, folding her hands across her chest, and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes … im sorry I was being an-"

"Arrogant prick? Jealous bastard?"

"That's not fair" he growled

"And I suppose, you being jealous is?" Evangline inquired

"Look, I came to apologize! I'm sorry, I even bothered!" he began to storm away, when a sudden hand grabbed his forearm and spun him around.

"I'm sorry … im just angry that's all. I expected you to be happy, without even realizing how much I was actually expecting from you" she said, sweetly

"Can we go somewhere, more … private?" he questioned, "I have something important to tell you"

She nodded, and slipping an arm through his, led him up towards the girls' dormitories. As they entered, she was surprised to find it empty, quickly scurrying in she locked the door and placed a silencing charm upon the room.

Darren plopped down on a bed, propping his head up by a pillow, he gazed around the room. "So, this is … interesting. I've never been in a girls dorm … especially a _Gryffindor _girl's dorm" he smirked

Evangline rolled her eyes, and walked over to him, joining him on the bed. "It's probably your first and _last _time being in here" she laughed, "So enjoy it while you can"

"Who said I was enjoying it?" he continued, "The only thing im enjoying is you" suddenly he seized her by the waist and yanked her next to him. She giggled, and laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Your such a-"

"Hottie?"

She swatted him playfully, "I was going to say git, but, I suppose they both suit you." She smiled, "Now, what were you going to talk to me about?" she questioned, turning her head around, so she was facing him.

"Well, my father … he wants information. But, I don't know what to give him! It can't be true, or else he'll try something … we need something … anything"

The two sat there for the longest time, both minds reeling for ideas. Finally Evangline broke the silence, and sat up.

"What if you told him, he's not planning anything … but, he has something in store. Just, tell him I don't know what it is yet …" Evangline thought out loud

"Brilliant!" he shouted, cupping her face in his hands and dropping a kiss to her forehead.

"I know, im a genius" she bragged

"Yes, you are … and a cute genius at that" he smiled, and squeezed her tight.

"We should probably head down to the party … who knows how long we've really been up here" Evangline said, disappointment clear in her voice

"Your right, their probably wondering where there _star _player went off too" he said, rolling his eyes in disgust.

"Ugh, do you always have to be so arrogant?" Evangline sighed, while getting off the bed

"Yes … yes, I do" he answered hotly, before joining her.

The two crept down the stairs, and swam through a crowd of students. Loud hoots and hollers rang throughout the room, "Drink it! Drink it!" they continually shouted

"I wonder what's going on …" Evangline pondered out loud. She managed to squeeze through and was shocked to find Ryan, slugging down a large bottle of Fire Whiskey. The surrounding boys cheered as the last drop entered his mouth.

"Nice, one mate!" Ben yelped, patting him hard on the back

Ryan hiccupped, "Thanks" he said, grinning wildly

Evangline rushed forward, completely forgetting about Darren, and seized Ryan by the arm. "What the bloody hell were you thinking?" she screamed, hysterically

"Oh hiccup hi hiccup Evangline" Ryan stuttered

"Your drunk as a dog, bloody idiot, I've got to get you back to your dorm" she stated, slinging his arm around her shoulder, and standing him up. "Games over, go on! Get!" she shouted, waving a dismissive hand.

The sea of students slowly melted away, and soon were crowded around another helpless victim. Evangline dragged Ryan towards an unoccupied chair, and threw him into it.

"Ryan, please stay here. I'm going to tell Darren I'm taking you to your dorm, ok?" she whispered

Ryan nodded groggily, and smiled. "Bloody drunks …" Evangline muttered, before disappearing into the crowd, in search of Darren. Finally she found him, leaning against a pillar, with a smug look on his face. She raced forward, as not to loose sight of him, and caught hold of his arm.

"Evangline! Thank god, I lost you back there and-"

"Darren, Ryan's drunk. I've got to take him back to his dorm, and get him in bed"

Darren chuckled, "Had himself too many fire whiskeys did he?"

"Yes, and I don't see how this all that amusing!" she scolded

"Sorry, so why do you have to whisk him off to bed?" he questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because, im his friend and he would do the same for me. Plus, I can't just leave him here. I hope you understand …" she calmly explained

"Alright, but … if he tries anything-"

"He won't, don't worry so much" she smiled, at his concern. "Be back in a bit, it shouldn't take me to long"

"Ok, just pray im still alive when you get back" she laughed, and wandered back into the crowd. After swimming through the sea of red and gold, she finally managed to reach Ryan and lead him from the room.

The two wandered down many corridors before reaching, the Hufflepuff portrait. It took quite some time, before Ryan guessed the password correct, and they were admitted entrance. Once inside, Evangline led Ryan up some stairs; guessing they led to the boys dorm. Lucky enough she was right, and slowly leading Ryan towards a nearby bed.

Propping him up on a pillow, she pushed aside a few curly locks, and felt his forehead; checking for a fever. Fortunately for Ryan he was fine, other than the fact he was insanely drunk.

"I'll be right back, ok? I'm going to go get you a glass of ice water" Evangline explained, soothingly. Ryan nodded, and turned on his side. Evangline smiled, and went down stairs in search of a cold glass of water.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: **Well, im very pleased with this chapter! I hope you are too, anyway … review and tell me your thoughts! I'm always open to constructive criticism, and complements! Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for chapter 13!


	13. Closer than wanted

Forbidden

Chapter 13: Closer than wanted …

Evangline hurried up the long winding stair case, a cool glass of water in hand. She had been pleased to find out that the house elves were still bustling around the kitchens, and were eager for something to do. So, when asked for the simple task of fetching a cool glass of water, they were happy to oblige.

Now, walking briskly towards Hufflepuff quarters she was feeling quite relieved to have something to aid Ryan. She had felt considerably helpless, while he just sat there groaning in pain. At least now, she had something to give him. Finally she reached her destination, clearly pronouncing the password, from memory of course, she quickly entered and headed towards the Boy's dorm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darren sat, surrounded by gloating Gryffindors, awaiting Evangline's arrival. She had been gone for a good amount of time, and Darren was becoming slightly concerned. Sure, she had assured him nothing would happen but, something deep within Darren told him she was wrong. Especially since, he had attended many Slytherin parties, in which girls lost their virginity to some pitiful drunk!

But, although these unbearable thoughts rushed through his head, he kept assuring himself everything would be fine. At least … he hoped it would …

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evangline pushed the door slightly ajar, and peeked in. She found it extremely quiet, but then realizing Ryan was the only one occupying the room; since all the others were attending the party, she calmed herself quickly. Tip toeing across the stone floor, she reached his bed side.

"Ryan? You awake?" she questioned, sweetly pushing aside a stray strand of hair.

He stirred, eyes fluttering open. "Here," Evangline handed him the cool glass. "I got you the water, I promised"

He smiled, and gently took the glace. Taking a small sip, he glanced back up, gazing into Evangline's eyes. "What?" she questioned, "Do I have something on my face?" she ran a hand over her face.

Ryan chuckled, "No, no … nothing like that"

"Then, what is it?"

"You're just so … beautiful hiccup"

Evangline's brows creased, he seemed slightly sober but, he was still drunk. "Ryan, don't say thing's like that. You don't mean them"

"Of course I do hiccup" he reassured

_He's defiantly drunk. _"No, Ryan you don't … really you don't"

Ryan took Evangline's hand in his, "I really do think you're beautiful"

Evangline reluctantly stayed still, "Ryan, your drunk …"

His grip tightened, at this Evangline shivered. "Evangline hiccup I may be drunk. But, any drunk man hiccup notices a pretty girl, like yourself"

"Ryan," Evangline began to pry his hand from her own. "I'm going to go back to the party now, I'll be back in a bit to check on you."

Hurriedly yanking her hand from Ryan's, Evangline made to get up. But, instead of fleeing from the room, like she intended to she found herself pinned down to the bed by Ryan.

"Ryan," she huffed. "Get off of me!"

"Evangline hiccup I love you hiccup" he stated, as he dropped a kiss to her neck

"Ryan! I'm serious! Get off of me, right now!" she screamed hysterically, trying with all her might to throw him from her.

Rising above her, Ryan's eyes swiped over her body, and a devilish smile crossed his lips. Suddenly, his hands snaked their way up her, heading straight for the buttons on her blouse. With a swift hand, Ryan achieved his goal of removing her shirt, and tossed it to the floor. By, then Evangline was screaming and flailing about, but to her discomfort … no one could hear her.

"Please! Ryan, please stop!" Evangline begged, tears rimming her eyes

"Tell me you love hiccup me" he moaned

"NO! I don't love you! And, you most certainly do not love me!" she screeched, pounding on his back with her fists.

Then to Evangline's horror Ryan's hand slipped under her back, nails skimming her creamy skin. His hand reached the clasp of her bra, and was fiddling with it slowly. Evangline screamed, she screamed as loud as she could … but, it was hopeless.

"Ryan! Please, stop! Stop!" she screamed hysterically

He groaned, as one of the snaps to her bra clicked open.

"Ryan! Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Another snap, clicked open … only one more and Evangline was to be exposed.

"Ryan! You don't want this! Please, stop!"

Suddenly the door flew open, Ryan barley had the chance to glance up before a stream of red shot out from the tip of Darren's wand, hitting him square in the chest. Ryan flew up against the wall, before sliding down with a sickening sound. Darren rushed to Evangline's side, and scooped her up in his muscular arms. He glanced down, at the pathetic form of Ryan, he wasn't moving.

With Evangline in his arms, Darren carried her off, heading for his own dorm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evangline was still sobbing, even as Darren entered his dorm, and gently laid her amongst the luscious white sheets. As he tried to pull away, her grip tightened, clinging to him for dear life.

"Darren, please … don't leave me." Evangline begged, helplessly

"I wasn't going to leave you." Darren promised, joining her on the bed. He pulled her close, and kissed her temple.

"I don't know what … I would do with out you." she whispered, turning her head so she was looking him in the eye.

Darren stayed silent; he didn't know what to say. It _was _true, without him she probably … he couldn't even think of what might have happened. Instead he dropped a short, sweet, kiss to her lips before curling up underneath the covers. Evangline quickly joined him, draping an arm over his chest; she rested her head in the crook of his shoulder.

Soon both students' eyes became heavy, and eventually they both fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, arrived sooner than wanted and Evangline lay, smothered in Darren's arms. She watched his chest, rise and fall in slow motions. Suddenly Darren's eyes fluttered open, and a smile crossed his lips.

"Like what you see, eh?" he teased

Evangline blushed, under his intense gaze; at this Darren smiled, and caressed her cheek. Then Evangline's eyes drifted away from his, and landed upon a small clock across the room. A small gasp escaped her lips.

"What!" Darren questioned, and then following her gaze he saw what she was staring at.

"Bloody Hell! We're already late for breakfast!" Darren hissed, jumping up from his bed. Evangline soon joined his side, with a quick spell she looked good as new and was on her way to the great hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two made sure to enter the great hall, separately so no one got suspicious; first Darren then Evangline. When Evangline sat down at the table, she found that everyone was quite silent.

"Is anything wrong?" she questioned, raising a suspicious brow

"Well …" Ben began, but stopped short. "You tell her Amy …"

Evangline looked puzzled, "Well, last night, a group of Hufflepuff boys found Ryan. He was all mangled up, and was barley breathing. They rushed him to the infirmary, and he's been there ever since. No, one knows how it happened … but there's some rising suspicion … you had something to do with it" she noticed, how Amy's voice became quieter with the last few words.

"Me? Why, me?" Evangline demanded, harshly

"A couple of girls saw you dragging Ryan off … look Evangline, it's probably all some stupid rumor-"

"No, it's not …"

"So you're saying to hurt Ryan?" Ben asked, his voice rising in anger

"No, no … it's nothing like that"

"Well, then … what is it?"

Evangline was silent, and Amy was afraid she wasn't going to respond. But, finally after a few moments she cracked, and began her story.

"Well, Ryan was drunk and I …."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, after Darren burst in the room … it sort of evolved from their. And next thing I knew Ryan was laying limp against, the wall …" Evangline said, finishing up her long, unnerving story.

"Oh … well, that explains it …" Amy whispered

"So, exactly how bad is he? Ryan, I mean …"

"Ummm …"

"What? What is it? Tell me!" she screeched

"He's in a coma …"

Evangline's eyes widened, as a gasp passed through her lips. _A coma?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: **Well, guys what did you think? Sorry, It took so long to update but, like I told you I lost **ALL** computer time. So, I had to sneak on to write this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it! And, remember, review! Review! Review!


	14. Guilt

Forbidden

Chapter 14: Guilt

A million thoughts rushed, through Evangline's head. The guilt, the anger, and just pure confusion were pulsing through her mind and it was rather stressful. She buried her head in her hands, _What am I going to do? _ She thought.

"Evangline … is everything alright?" A sudden voice broke her stress level. She gazed up, and met piercing green eyes.

"Oh, hi dad … I mean _professor. _No, nothings wrong" she lied

"Are you sure? You look quite upset …"

"Positive! I'm absolutely fine!" she replied, a little bit too happily.

"Ok … see you later darling" Harry said, frowning. He walked off, joining the rest of Hogwarts staff, at the head table.

But, no matter how much Evangline wished her words were true, they weren't. They were probably one of the biggest lies, she had told and knowing that, just piled on even more stress.

"You're sure taking this hard …" Ben mumbled

"Of course im taking this hard! What did you bloody expect! Me to just sit here and be perfectly normal?" Evangline hissed!

"He didn't mean it like that …" Amy said, defending Ben

"For merlins sake! You two are buddies now!"

The two got quiet. "Ok, what else did I miss? Are the two of you dating … again?" Evangline questioned, nonchalant.

"Well, we sort of made up at the party" Amy replied, biting her lip furiously.

"Oh …" Evangline mumbled. "Well, I'm off. I'm going to check up on Ryan" Before she knew it her feet, were carrying her out of the Great Hall and in the direction of the infirmary.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darren sat, munching lazily on a piece of crisp toast. His gaze flowed over the room when he noticed Evangline storming from the Great Hall. _What is she doing? _ He thought, curiously. Quickly inventing an excuse, Darren left his Slytherin comrades and rushed off, trailing Evangline.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evangline whipped around a corner, fiery red hair, billowing behind her. Suddenly the clicking of footsteps broke through the silence, and she quickened her pace; though she didn't know why. Then a voice rang out, and she stopped dead in her tracks. It was Harry.

"Evangline!" he shouted, briskly joining her side.

"Yes?" she said, quickly taking a hidden mask.

"Are you sure you're alright? You left the hall with such little notice and at such a brisk pace …"

"Dad, I'm fine"

Then another voice rang out, although this time it belonged to another owner. Darren.

"Evangline are you alright?" He didn't seem to notice Harry's presence. "You left so quickly? Is this about last night?"

"Last night? What happened last night?" Harry boomed, angrily

Darren spun around, so he was facing Harry. "Hello Professor" he said, coldly

Horror washed over Evangline's features as Harry turned to her. "Evangline, what happened last night?" he demanded

"Nothing, it was nothing …" she mumbled

"Nothing? Really? Well, until you tell me you'll find yourselves in detention!" With this said, Harry stormed down the hall.

Darren glared daggers into the back of Harry's head, as he stalked off down the hall. "Bloody git!" he hissed, under his breath.

Evangline smiled, "He is a git … isn't he?"

Darren chuckled, before becoming quite serious. "Evangline, is everything alright? I don't mean to be a pest like your father but-"

"No, its ok. Actually I'm on my way to check up on Ryan" Darren noticed, how her voice became quieter with the last few words.

"Ryan?" he asked. "What happened?"

"Well … what you did last night … it sort of … put him in a coma …"

"What I did! I was only trying to protect you!"

"I know, I know! I didn't mean it like that …"

"Well, then what _did _you mean?"

"A few Hufflepuff boys found him last night … I suppose right after we left"

"And?"

"He was all mangled up!"

"Of course he was! And, he deserved it!"

"Yes, I suppose but … what spell did you use?" she questioned, eye brows creasing in confusion.

"What does it matter?" Darren huffed

"I'm just curious! Bloody Hell Darren! You act like im out to get you!"

Darren became silent, as Evangline gazed at him with concerned eyes. She stepped closer towards him, the distance between them disappeared. Brushing his cheek with her finger, she dropped a light teasing kiss to his lips. She was about to pull away, when Darren pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Evangline gasped against his lips, and snatched a quick breath before returning to the kiss. Darren moaned into her mouth, and stepped back slightly. Before the two knew it they had stumbled into an empty classroom.

Evangline felt relieved it was Darren's arms that were roaming freely over her petite figure. Darren pushed her up against the wall, grinding his hips against hers. At this she gasped, her body stiffening for a moment, before relaxing. Pleased with her reactions Darren did it again, getting the same reaction … although slightly different. This time Evangline, moaned … loud and pulled Darren closer. Realizing they could be disturbed at any moment, Darren locked the door, and charmed the room out of the side of his mouth.

Needing to feel more, Evangline wriggled her hands up between the two, and began unfastening the buttons on his shirt, one at a time. Her nails skimmed across his bare chest, and he sighed with pleasure. Pleased with herself, Evangline did it again. This time Darren's grip on her waist tightened, and he bit her bottom lip softly. Suddenly Darren began tugging at her robes, and in the process of removing them he ripped a few buttons. Then just as another layer of clothing was about to fall, someone began banging on the door.

"Who's in there?" Harry shouted.

The two teens immediately stopped what they were doing.

"This is my classroom; now get out of there at once!" Harry said, banging a hard fist upon the door.

Evangline turned slowly around, and gazed around the room. Unfortunately, her father was telling the truth … they were in his classroom. Stealing a quick glance at Darren, she nodded and began gathering her robes up off the floor.

"Get out now!" Harry boomed

Darren buttoned up his shirt, and brushed off invisible dust. Evangline patted down her mane of curls, and taking a deep breath placed a smile upon her lips.

"Ready?" she whispered

Darren nodded, and muttered a spell to which the door became unlocked. Harry immediately flung the door open, and barged in. To his distress Evangline was standing there … and, not alone. Darren too, was there. Evangline flashed a smile before, passing through the door Darren right behind her. Harry stood, his eyes bulging, and his face the shade of Ron's hair. Slowly closing the door, Harry sank into a hard wooden chair, near the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the door clicked closed, the two students burst out in to fits of laughter. Evangline fell against the wall, clutching her side as she belted out a loud, vigorous laugh. Darren soon joined her, falling down at her side.

"Did you see your fathers face, when we walked out together! That was bloody brilliant!" Darren said, quite pleased with himself.

Suddenly Evangline's laughing ceased, confused Darren turned his attention towards her.

"Evangline? What's wrong?" Darren questioned, brows creasing into a frown

"Da … Darre … Darren" she whispered, eyes glued straight ahead, a shocked look upon her face.

A sudden snicker brought Darren's attention elsewhere, and what he saw horrified him. There standing right in front of the couple was a group of Slytherins, all snickering and pointing fingers. Darren's eyes darted avoiding his onlookers, then acting on wit he jumped up.

"What are you bloody looking at?" he hissed. The group became deadly silent, "Get the hell out of here!" He boomed, pulling out his wand in a threatening manner.

The group scurried from the corridor, snickering quietly to themselves. Darren's hands flew to his side, and he sank down against the wall, landing right beside Evangline. A sudden, chilling silence fell upon the two. Feeling an uncomfortable aurora about Darren, Evangline began to get up. But, a sudden hand shot out, and pulled her down.

"Where do you think your going?" Darren asked

"Well … you … I … do you want to be alone?" Evangline questioned

"No," he replied, coolly. Encircling her waist with a quick hand, Darren pulled Evangline close.

"Oh … aren't you just, a tad bit concerned about what the Slytherins are going to say … about … about us?" Evangline whispered, resting her head upon his shoulder.

"No, not really …" Evangline turned her head, and gave him a look that said 'you're kidding right?' "Fine … I'm a _tad _bit concerned" he admitted

Evangline giggled, and dropping a kiss to his cheek she hopped up. And began sprinting down the hall. Darren was quick to follow pursuit.

"Evangline! Where the bloody hell are you going?" he shouted, chasing after her

"You'll just have to follow me to find out, wont you?" she teased, continuing on down the corridor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darren spun around a corner at lightening speed, as he caught a glimpse of Evangline straight ahead. The two had been running, non stop, for what seemed like an eternity and Darren was close to passing out! Darren was breathing hard, and his chest was pounding in pain. Then suddenly, to his surprise Evangline stopped.

When he reached her side, he plunged to the floor, clutching his side in agony.

"For merlins sake, Darren! You would think for a quidditch player, you would be in _some_ shape!" Evangline huffed, bending over and catching her breath.

Darren raised a challenging brow, and with a quick hand, yanked Evangline to the floor. She belted out a laugh, as she toppled onto him. After a few laughs, the two became increasingly silent. Then Darren slipped up off the floor, pulling Evangline up with him.

"Now, what was this you were going to show me?" Darren questioned

"We're going to see Ryan …" Evangline said, quite slowly and quietly

Darren frowned, and heaving a sigh began. "Evangline … are you so sure about this? I mean after everything that happened last night-"

"Darren, trust me … if I wasn't ready for this I wouldn't be here" she said, determinedly

"Alright, fine! But, if he tries anything … he's bloody dead!" Darren huffed, angrily.

Evangline smirked, and folded her arms across her chest. "Darren, he's in a coma … he can't even move!"

"What ever …" he mumbled, through gritted teeth. He hated being wrong, especially when it was his girl friend who proved him wrong.

Grabbing his hand, Evangline braced herself before pushing aside the infirmary doors. They entered to a dead silence, but, then a blunt gasp filled the room. Evangline's eyes scanned the room, searching for the occupant of the noise. Then it hit her, across the room in a small metal framed bed, lay Ryan. He was tossing and turning violently, and was mumbling incomprehensive words.

Evangline slowly began making her way across the room, still gripping to Darren's hand. It was then; as she came closer she could understand what he had been saying.

"I'm so … so sorry … Evangline, I never … meant to hurt you … never … I swear" he whispered, as his body stiffened

Darren turned to Evangline, examining her features for any type of reaction. Her face was a mix of anger, and despair. And, then to his surprise he caught sight of a tear gliding down her rosy cheek. He made move to brush it away, but only got shooed away. Bowing his head, he remained quiet; although his urge to take Evangline in his arms and hold her was willing him to disobey his common sense.

Then bowing her head Evangline walked quietly from the room, tears now falling freely. Darren was quick to follow. When the two exited the room, Darren was surprised to find Evangline smiling brightly; although tears still stained her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" Darren asked, sweetly

"Fine," she smiled, discarding a few tears with the edge of her sleeve. "You know what, I think I need a walk. Care to join me?"

"Uhh, sure …" Darren said, completely confused by her drastic change of character.

Taking his hand in hers, Evangline leaded the way down the corridor. Not caring, about any on looking eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: **Not, anything to big in this chapter. Although Darren has some feeling about Evangline and Ryan's so called "friendship". Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, and tell me what you think!


	15. Snow Surprise

Forbidden

Chapter 15: Snow Surprise

Two weeks had passed, and the day before Christmas Vacation was at hand. Evangline whisked around her room, gathering the last of her things, and shoving them into her trunk. Suddenly, her grasp fell upon a picture, a certain picture which contained her mother, father, and she. She smiled, while gazing at the picture. _I'm finally going to get to see her! _She thought, happily. Then a loud tapping echoed throughout the room, Evangline glanced up, and caught site of a gorgeous owl, fluttering outside her window. Hurriedly placing the picture in her trunk, she scurried over towards the window, and opened it.

The owl glided in the room, and perched atop a bed post. Evangline walked over, and gently took the letter from its beak. Ripping it open, she immediately recognized the handwriting.

Dear Evangline,

Meet me at the Room of Requirements, in 30 minutes. I have a surprise for you … I suppose you could call it a going away gift.

Love,

Darren

Evangline's heart swooned, _a surprise? For me? I wonder what it is … _she pondered. Then the familiar sound of giggling girls passed through the door, and in entered Amy along with Jennifer.

"Ello guys!" Evangline greeted pleasantly, quickly shoving the letter in her back pocket.

"Oh, hi Evangline" Amy said, cheerfully. "So, what are you doing?" she questioned, motioning towards the mountain of items lying upon Evangline's bed.

"Just packing, are you going away for Christmas Vacation Amy?" Evangline asked, while continuing to shove cloths into her trunk

Amy nodded, "Yeah, mum and dad are picking me off the train tomorrow"

"Oh, well then … I suppose I won't see you tomorrow"

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm leaving with my father, he has a few things to do before we leave … so I'll be leaving much later than the train" Evangline explained, slowly.

"Well then, might as well give you your present now then, shouldn't I?" Amy gushed, with joy

Evangline's eyes widened, she had forgotten all about fetching Amy something for Christmas! In fact, she had forgotten to get anyone a present! The guilt wrenched her stomach as Amy approached, hands out stretched holding a tiny golden box.

"Here ya go! I had it especially made-"

"I can't take it …" Evangline whispered, bowing her head ashamed.

"What? Why?" Amy demanded

"Because … I … I just can't … I'm sorry"

"Well, your going to take it anyway" Amy said, shoving the parcel into Evangline's trunk. Then with stomping feet she left, followed by Jennifer; who threw Evangline a harsh glare just before the door slammed shut. When everything went quiet, Evangline scurried over towards the package. Snatching it up from the trunk, she began unwrapping it.

When her fingers finally reached their prize, a gasp escaped her lips. There sitting amongst red tissue paper, lie a golden chained necklace, a gold snitch was dangling from the chain. On the snitch were the letters, EP … for Evangline Potter. Another gut wrenching pain, shot through her stomach. _How could I have forgotten to get Amy a present … we're best friends! I feel so horrible … _

Then a sudden, loud, chime rang out in the room. Glancing up at the clock, Evangline noticed that she was already late for her date with Darren. Quickly stuffing the present back in its box, she tossed it into her trunk, and raced from the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darren paced the length of the room, continuously. He was nervous, as ever. Evangline was now 40 minutes late. _Did she run into trouble? I hope she's ok … What's taking her so long? Why isn't she here yet? _Then through his trail of thoughts, he heard a door creek open. He spun around, and smiled as a slim figure bolted towards him.

"Darren!" Evangline yelped, throwing her arms around him.

"Evangline" He breathed, relieved. "What took you so bloody long?" He demanded, frowning

"I lost track of time … sorry" she shrugged

"It's alright … I was just … concerned, that's all"

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm sorry for worrying you …" she said, teasingly

Darren scowled at her, "What are you playing at?"

"Oh, nothing …" she said, airily. Pulling away from his grasp, she moved about the room graciously; every now and then pausing at a curious looking item. "I just find it … cute, you were concerned about me" she continuously teased

Darren stood, in the middle of the room; arms, folded across his chest, and scowling. "I'm your bloody boyfriend, for merlins sake! What was I supposed to be?" He growled

She stopped dead in her tracks; never had he considered them as a couple, ever. "What did you say?" she questioned, spinning on heel, to face him.

"Ugh … you weren't listening to a word I said?"

"No, never mind …" she spoke, throwing her hands in the air aimlessly. "You just … you called yourself my … boyfriend" she blushed at the last word.

Darren raised an eyebrow, confused. "And?"

"You've never … well," she giggled. "You've never actually called yourself that. Let alone me your girlfriend …"

Darren frowned, running over past moments in his mind. _He hadn't … ever? That was impossible … wasn't it?_ But, then it washed over him, he hadn't … ever. Then he felt a light grip land upon his shoulder, spinning around he met milky chocolate, eyes.

"It's alright, I don't mind." She whispered, smiling

Darren opened his mouth, to protest but, to his relief he found it currently occupied. In one swift motion Darren found himself holding Evangline in his arms, pulling her closer to him with every kiss. His hand glided up and down her back, in soft, long, streaks. And no sooner had this begun, his hand had made its way down to the hem of her skirt, and was tracing teasing circles upon her waist.

She gasped into his mouth, clinging to him, she kissed him roughly. Evangline ran her fingers through his hair, continuously kissing him, when suddenly he pulled away, gasping for breath.

"What is it?" she questioned, curiously

"Nothing … I just needed a breath" he breathed, smiling

"Oh …" she said, disappointment clear in her voice

Noticing this, a devilish smile crossed his lips. He pulled her close, whispering in her ear. "Now, where were we?"

Evangline giggled, and found Darren's mouth crashing down upon her own. Leaning into him, Evangline kissed him passionately, hands roaming freely. Evangline felt the wonderful sparks, she felt when held in his arms, and the pleasant aurora of his lips kissing her own. It was intoxicating, so intoxicating Evangline felt like she would soon drown in her emotions but, then Darren was pulling away gently, and she found herself hugging him tightly.

"So … you going away for Christmas, eh?" Darren said, nonchalant

"Hmm mmh" she nodded, against his chest

"You think you'll be gone long?" he questioned

"Well, most of Christmas break I'm sure. I'm dying to see my mother!" she said, excitement apparent in her voice

Darren smiled, but this smile was only a mask. A mask in which great resentment for the longing fact, she would be away from him hid. Darren wouldn't deny it; he was going to miss her terribly. They had never been separated, well at least not for a long period of time, and the thought was an agonizing one. But, although he hated the idea of her being miles away from him, he was slightly happy. Evangline was finally going to get to see her mother, and he was overjoyed to see a slight bounce to her step.

"What are you thinking about?" Evangline asked suddenly, bringing Darren to.

"Oh, nothing … just how much I'm going to miss you" he whispered sweetly, the palm of his hand caressing her soft cheek.

She blushed under his gaze, and smiled. "I'm going to miss you too"

Darren smiled, and then a thought, reminded him of Evangline's sudden presence. His _surprise _for her, "Evangline, come with me … I … I need to show you something".

Evangline raised a questioning brow, but took his outstretched hand anyway. Darren smiled, and quickly leading her through a long winding corridor, the two began on their way to Darren's place of peace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed like ages, Evangline became suspicious, and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded, hotly

"It's a surprise!" Darren said smirking, grabbing her hand he continued leading her down the hall

She sighed, loud and quite dramatic. "Darren … we've been walking for ages … how far do you plan on walking?" Evangline huffed.

"You'll see … stop being a baby, and keep on walking"

"I am not a baby," she growled. "Just … a tad bit tired that's all"

Darren chuckled, and made his way up a stair case. Winding around a large bend, the two were met with a large, wooden door. Darren turned, and brought Evangline up a few steps.

"We're here …" he whispered, delightedly

"Ok, well … what are you waiting for? Open the bloody door!" Evangline replied, anxiously

"I will, I will … calm down for merlins sake! But, first you have to promise … never, ever tell one bloody soul about this place" Darren commanded, his hand capturing the doors handle

"Yes, I promise …" Evangline stated

"Ok, good …" then with one final push, the door flew open and a rush of cold air, met their flushed cheeks. Grabbing Evangline's hand, Darren climbed the last few steps and exited the doorway.

Evangline hesitated, frowning. "Oh, come on Eve! It's not going to bite"

Glaring at him, Evangline clung to his hand, and stepped outside. When her foot met the snow covered, stone she gasped. The view was incredible, she could see all of the grounds, and off in the distance the high goal posts of the quidditch field stuck out among the clouds. Squinting a little Evangline noticed, Hagrids hut, puffs of smoke, escalading from his chimney.

"Wow …" she breathed, as her warm breath melted into the cold, crisp air surrounding her.

"I know! Isn't it amazing!" Darren said, smiling brightly

Evangline nodded. Shivering, she rubbed up and down on her arms, to prevent any body heat from escaping. Darren noticed her shaking limbs, and smiled.

"Chilly?" When Evangline nodded, he pulled out his wand. Pronouncing a simple spell, Evangline found a large sweater had popped into her arms.

She smiled, and tugged it over her head. "Thanks Darren" she said, smiling.

"Come here, you look like a Popsicle for merlins sake" Darren exclaimed, opening his arms welcomingly

Evangline hurried over to him, and snuggled up in his arms. Laying her head upon his chest, she listened to the soothing sound of his heart, beating against his chest. It amazed her how, even though the two had done this plenty of times, her heart fluttered every second of it. Then something caught her attention, Darren was shivering. Trailing her hands over his arms, she realized he had nothing but a mere shirt on.

Evangline slowly pulled away, "Darren, aren't you freezing?"

"Not with you here" he said, smiling pleasantly

Evangline smiled, at his boldness. "Darren … you're shivering"

"I am not," he said stubbornly. "It's probably just you!"

"No, it most defiantly is you!" she argued.

He sighed, "Fine … I'm a tad bit cold …" Once again Darren, pulled out his wand. Pronouncing a simple spell, his body became warm as a sweater covered his upper body.

"Better?" Evangline grinned, wrapping her arms around him once again.

He frowned, at which Evangline laughed. Suddenly a tiny white snowflake landed upon her nose, and she cringed as it melted away into her skin. Then more began to fall, continuing to cover the already drenched earth. A chillingly wind spun around them. Evangline glanced up, and sticking her tongue out attempted to catch some flakes in her mouth.

Darren looked at her confused, "What … are you doing?" he questioned

"Why, I am catching snow flakes on my tongue!" Evangline said, giddily. "Do, you have a problem … Malfoy?" she teased

Darren cringed at the name she had used, and smirking he pulled away from her. Bending down, he bunched snow together, forming a ball. Then with as much strength as he could muster, he launched the snowball towards Evangline, hitting her in the stomach.

"You prat! You're not going to get away with that!" she hissed, running behind a pillar and gathering up a snowball. Peeking out from behind the pillar she caught sight of him, and then she threw the snowball. It cascaded through the sky, and landed a few mere inches before Darren's feet.

"Ha! You missed me!" he gloated, laughing

Evangline scowled, before conjuring up another snowball. Then once again she launched it threw the air, and to her luck, she managed to strike Darren. She smiled triumphantly, and then turned around only to find him standing dead in front of her, smiling wickedly.

"Darren … no …" she whimpered

He just laughed, and then threw a snowball at her, which to Evangline's discomfort made contact with her face. She wiped off her face quickly, and then spun around, eyes searching for Darren.

"Darren Malfoy! You coward! Get your ass over here right now!" she screamed

The snow ball fight continued, for what seemed to be ages. Until finally, the two lost all energy and collapsed onto the snow covered ground.

"Give up, eh?" Darren huffed

"No …" Evangline replied, determinedly

"Give up … you can't win"

"Oh … are you so sure about that?"

Darren nodded, laying against the snow, and peering up into the night sky. The sky had become increasingly dark, since the two had set foot upon the roof top, and the tiniest bits of stars could be seen. Then it occurred to him, they had most likely missed dinner, and Harry was probably going insane with worry. The thought amused Darren, Harry rushing through the halls, in search of Evangline.

Darren turned on his side, about to inform Evangline that they should be heading back. But, he was surprised that by turning on his side, his eyes revealed that Evangline had fallen asleep. He grinned, and slowly standing up, he gathered her into his arms. Careful not to slip on any ice, Darren began making his way back down towards the room of requirements.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gently laying Evangline down, Darren kissed her temple. She stirred eyes fluttering open, slowly at first, then widening by the second.

"What … Where … where am I?" she muttered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes

"Room of Requirements … you sort of dozed off after the snowball fight" Darren smiled

"Oh …" she giggled, at the memory.

"Yeah, so I just brought you down here …"

"Thank you," she said, smiling brightly. "What time is it?"

Darren turned, glancing at a clock. Horror washed over his face, when he caught sight of the time. "Uhhh …"

"What? What time is it?" Evangline questioned

"11:30" he mumbled

"What!" Evangline's eyes widened with shock

"11:30" he said, clearly

Evangline jumped from the couch, "Oh no … my father is going to kill me!" she said, frantically. "I'm so sorry Darren but, I have to go! I've had a wonderful time … thank you" she kissed him passionately. "I love you" she hollered over her shoulder as she bustled from the room.

Darren sighed, whispering to the darkness. "I love you too"

Plopping down into the comfort of the couch, Darren leaned back closing his eyes. How he longed for it not to be this way. The two could never be alone … well, for long. They always managed to get caught! He wished she could stay the night in his arms, without the worry of her being punished for her actions. Heaving a dull sigh, he let sleep claim him. His breathing became low, and peaceful just as he slipped off into a dream.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: **Well, guys that's it! I'm so sorry it took me so long! I just got caught up! So, anyway … I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for chapter 16!


	16. A Well Earned Kiss

Forbidden

Chapter 16: A Well Earned Kiss

Evangline whirled around a dark corner, fiery locks, trailing behind. _I'm so dead … when my father finds out I was out after curfew he's going to- _The sudden sound of footsteps echoed throughout the corridor. Evangline stopped dead in her tracks, and a shrill tingling traveled up her spine.

"Who's there?" she whispered

No reply.

"I said … who's there?" she whispered again, a harsh tone in her voice.

Still no reply.

Evangline whirled around, eyes gleaming with anger. "Who's th-"

"Why, hello Ms. Potter" Malfoy smirked, striding up to her. "May I ask why you're out of bed, past curfew?"

"I … ummm … I was …"

"Ah, no reason? Well, no matter I'm sure your father will have to decide what to do with you" Seizing Evangline by the arm, he began leading her down the dark corridor, and towards her father's quarters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Evangline, I don't know how many times we've discussed this. You are not-"

"Allowed to visit, communicate, or associate with Darren Malfoy. I know father I know …" Evangline finished for him

"Exactly! So, why do you continue to go against my rules?" Harry demanded, raising a questioning brow.

Evangline remained quiet for a moment, before responding. "Because, I love him" she answered bravely.

Harry stood, paralyzed by the meaning of his daughter's words. "Y-you don't mean that" he whispered, still shocked.

"Of course I do! I've meant it ever since we met!" she shouted, rising from her comfortable seat on the couch, and glaring into her father's piercing green eyes.

Harry stood, motionless. _How can she say that? He's a Malfoy for merlins sake! Worthless, scum who don't care about anything but themselves! _He thought angrily. Then the lingering words of wisdom, Ginny had suggested a few months back popped into his mind. "Did you ever think, that maybe she truly does love him?"

Harry pondered those words for a second, and then it hit him. Maybe Ginny was right, of course he wasn't happy about it. And, most likely he never would be. But, he wanted Evangline to be happy … and if that meant it was with Darren Malfoy he was just going to have to deal with it.

"Fine."

"What?" Evangline asked, shock overcoming her features.

"I believe you"

"You … you do?"

"Well, Evangline I'm not happy about it." Harry chuckled. "But, if you truly do love him … I won't bother you two anymore"

"What … what changed your mind?" Evangline questioned suspiciously

"Your mother …" Harry grumbled

Evangline lit up at this; she certainly owed her mother a great deal of thanks. Which she planned on giving while visiting her, over break.

"And, you say you'll leave the two of us alone?" Evangline inquired

"Yes. But, Malfoy is a whole other deal. You get into trouble with him … and I'm not bailing you out" Harry stated, sternly

"Fine. Alright then. Good" Evangline said proud.

"Well, then" Harry began. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. You best be off to bed"

Evangline grinned, before pecking her father on the cheek. "Night, dad" she said sweetly.

"Goodnight, sweetheart" Harry replied

Evangline spun around at those words, and to Harry's surprise she smiled. Not a cocky, smile. A pleasant smile, one which Harry did not get angry at. Harry stood, smiling as he watched her disappear behind the door, and slip off into the darkness of the halls.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evangline practically floated down the hall, she was so happy. Never in her life, had she felt so accomplished. Well, except for when she was accepted into Hogwarts. She spun, and twirled down the hall aimlessly, a smile plastered upon her lips the whole time. And, when she finally reached the girls dorm, and was lying in bed, attempting to sleep, she still couldn't erase the smile.

Then after what seemed like an eternity, slept claimed her. And pleasant dreams of the near future, drifted throughout her mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning came with a start, and Evangline found herself hustling about trying to gather the last of her things. She was eager to make one, last trip to visit Darren before leaving, and she was glad he father wouldn't stand in the way of them being together. Finally the last of her belongings were stowed away in her trunk, and she was rushing from the girls dorm.

Briskly making her way down the small stair case, Evangline hurriedly made her way towards the Slytherin common room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darren lay among the soothing sheets, of his bed, sleeping lightly. After Evangline had left last night, he had fallen asleep in the Room of Requirements. But, soon enough he had awoken and had been able to make it back to Slytherin quarters without a sound.

A smile crept upon his lips, as a scene from last nights meeting, played in his mind. Then suddenly the door to his dorm, was flung open and someone was straddling him.

"What the-" Darren looked up, blinking a few times, and was shocked to find Evangline grinning down at him.

"Bloody Hell Evangline, what are you doing her?" he questioned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Why, I came to see you of course!" she answered giddily

"But, why so early?" he asked. And then realizing she was within Slytherin walls, he became extremely suspicious. "And how in merlins name did you get in here without being caught?" He asked, now sitting up.

"Eh, let's just say I'm sneaky" she whispered, grinning devilishly

Darren smiled, and slipped a hand around Evangline's small frame, pulling her flush against him. She giggled, placing a teasing kiss to his lips. Eager for more, he crashed his lips on hers with a passionate desire and snaked his hands up the front of her blouse. It was then that Evangline finally realized that while she was fully dressed, Darren was only clothed in black, silky boxers.

Suddenly through her hazy thoughts, she felt Darren sliding her shirt off her shoulders, and throwing it carelessly to the floor. Her eyes fluttered closed as he dropped intoxicating kisses down her jaw line, drawing forth a small gasp when he bit down lightly.

"I _want _you" Darren groaned into her neck

Evangline's breathing quickened, eyes widening at the meaning of his words. In all of the times they had kissed, she had never felt him so excited. And the thing was … she had a feeling he really did want her.

"I _need _you" he said, pleadingly, in between kisses.

Darren's hands traveled down to her waist, gently tugging on the waist-band of her pants. Evangline's eyes widened and she pressed her forehead to his. He started pushing them down, her hips. Evangline squirmed a little, helping him to edge them off.

"Evangline … please ..." Darren moaned again, holding her tightly against him.

"Fine"

The kisses stopped, as Darren pulled away, looking into her eyes. "What did you just say?" he asked, breathing hard.

"I said … fine." Evangline replied her mind made up.

"Evangline, y-you're sure?" Darren questioned. As much as he wanted this, he wanted her to be ok with it. After all … there was something huge to risk.

Evangline simply nodded, and then just before Darren was about to pull Evangline down to his lips, the door flung open.

"Darren!" It was Thomas.

"Bloody hell Thomas! What are you doing in here! Get out, now!" Darren roared, harshly.

"Sorry, mate. But, Evangline's dad is going crazy looking for her! He has a search party, going around the school looking for her!"

Evangline's eyes widened, and she sat up quickly. "A-are you serious?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:** Well … I know it's short. But, it's the best I have. I hope you like it!


	17. Goodbye

**Forbidden**

Chapter Seventeen

Evangline sprang from the bed, her eyes skimming the room hurriedly in search of her clothing items. She scooped up her pants, and jiggled her legs into them. Then quickly finding her bra, along with her blouse she found herself fully clothed. She glanced up at Thomas, who was merely standing in the door frame, watching her curiously.

"You say he has a … ummm … _search_ party with him?" she questioned wearily

Thomas's face grimaced, and he nodded. Evangline, sighed. "I thought he was done being _super dad_! I thought I was through with him invading my love life!" her voice was becoming increasingly louder by the second. "I thought-"

"I told you we were leaving early this morning" a voice finished for her.

Evangline's eyes widened, with shock and terror coursed through her veins. She gulped, "Da-dad?"

"Yes, Evangline?" Harry questioned, from behind Thomas

Darren remained still in his bed, his eyes lingering on Evangline's shocked expression. Evangline continued to stare at him in disbelief, not moving an inch. After a painfully long silence, Harry finally spoke up.

"Evangline, I think it's best we be going." And with this said, he strode from the door way. Leaving a few students behind staring at her with smirks upon there faces.

Evangline, had never been more embarrassed in her life. Not only had her father _almost_ walked in on her and Darren, he had also humiliated her in front of her fellow classmates. And to her dismay, she knew that by the end of Christmas Vacation, the entire school would know of the twos whereabouts.

She turned, glancing at Darren, her eyes caught his only for a moment before she turned and walked from the room. Darren stayed still, shock overtaking him by the second. He watched as Evangline pushed past Thomas, and left him alone … confused and anxious with worry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk to her father's office was a very unpleasant one indeed. Unfortunately the news had spread quicker than expected, and many students gawked at her as she passed them in the hall. Other's pointed, looks of disgust on there faces. She was more than relieved when she finally reached her father's quarters, and was safely within its walls.

Plopping down onto the plush couch, where she had found herself being lectured the night before, she buried her head in her hands and let out a frustrated sigh. Just then, Harry entered the room, his face emotionless. Evangline glanced up, tears lingering in her eyes.

"How could you do that to me?" she whispered. "How could you humiliate me that way?" her voice getting increasingly louder. "I thought we were done with you being _super dad_!" she was now screaming.

"Evangline-" Harry tried reasoning with her.

"No! I'm sick of this! You treating me as though im a child! I'm 17! I can handle things on my own!" Evangline was crying furiously, tears streaming down her crimson red cheeks.

"Evangline … I know I promised you those things. And, I would have kept them. But, seeing the circumstances I just couldn't …" he let his words drift off into the room, as he stared at the floor.

"What? What circumstances? You-"

"Evangline, your mother passed away last night." Harry stopped her mid-sentence.

"You said- wait … what?" Evangline's face was stricken with horror.

"Your mother passed away late last night … we have to go home, and plan the funeral. I'm sorry honey … I'm so sorry." Harry gathered his daughter into his arms, tears lingering in his eyes.

Evangline remained motionless; her mind couldn't comprehend the meaning of her father's words. Passed away. Gone. Not coming back. That couldn't happen, no … not to her. Her mother was strong, a fighter. She would never give up on life … never. Tears began falling once more, and Evangline clung to her father helplessly.

Her tears ran like rivers down her cheeks, soaking her father's robes immensely. Why, did this have to happen now? Of all times to occur, it just had to at this moment. It wasn't fair. It just simply was not fair.

Evangline stayed in her father's arms most of the night, crying endless tears. Finally after almost 4 hours she tired herself out, and fell asleep in his arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((4 Days Later))

"Mrs. Ginerva Molly Potter was a wonderful woman. A hard worker, great friend, and an amazing wife, mother, and sister. I know she will never be forgotten, and will always stay within our hearts until we ourselves pass" Dumbledore finished, standing calmly at the wooden podium before Ginny's family.

Evangline sat, her eyes glaring at the coffin before her, while her father, had a comforting hand around her shoulders. Her cheeks were stained with tears, and black rings had formed around her eyes. Her makeup was smeared, and she looked a horrible mess. But, for once in her life she could care less.

The past few days were horrible, long and drawn out. She had dealt with enough tragedy to last her a year. And, what was worse was she had to return to school the very next day. Deal with the stress of classes, and teachers, rumors and more. The only thing actually good about returning to school, was she was going to get to see Darren. Although … she really didn't know how well that was going to mull over.

She had been thinking about their relationship for quite sometime, and was pretty sure they needed a break. After all, the stress of being with him was hard enough. Now that her mother had died, she felt she had nothing left. It was best they took a break, that way Evangline could focus on getting back on her feet, and starting over.

Suddenly Harry's grip on her shoulder tightened, "Honey, we have to go … its over." He whispered.

Evangline glanced up, and nodded miserably. The two got up from their seats, and were about to leave when Evangline halted in her tracks.

"Dad, can … you wait, just one second. I need to do something"

Harry, nodded and proceeded to let go of his daughters hand.

Evangline walked slowly towards the coffin, and let her fingers, glide slowly over its smooth, wooden surface. Then reaching inside the small handbag, at her side, she pulled out a red rose, and a small piece of parchment.

Gently laying them on the coffin, she whispered softly, "Mum, I miss you so much already. Yet you haven't even been gone that long. I hope-" she began tearing up once more. "I hope that you can read this, because it explains just how much you truly mean to me. I could never actually explain it in words. You'll never leave my heart, I'll always love you"

Then leaning down, she placed a chaste kiss to the coffin, as a tear glided down her cheek, splashing upon it's hard surface. She smiled weakly, and whispered one last word …

"Goodbye …"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Well, what do you think? I know your all going to hate me for killing off Ginny. And I'm sorry but, I needed something to keep the story going … and unfortunately this was it. Well, please review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks!


	18. Lucy Chang Equals Trouble

Forbidden

Chapter Eighteen

Evangline sat, curled up on a plus pillow she had placed in the window sill earlier that evening, watching the rain patter against the cool glass. More than once, had she found herself perched in the window, and she had learned it really helped to calm her emotions. Something about it just soothed her soul. Evangline watched as a small droplet of rain glided down the window, and fell the great feet before hitting the earth below.

A low humming creak, echoed throughout the room, and Evangline turned her eyes searching for whoever had entered. Her features slowly contorted into a frown, as she saw no one. But, just as she turned back to the window, she felt hands upon her shoulders, and jumped.

"It's only me Evangline" Darren said, smiling.

"Bloody Hell Darren, you scared me to death" Evangline said, holding her hand to her heart

Darren grinned, chuckling lightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he said, planting a chaste kiss to her lips.

Evangline smiled pleasantly, and shifted in the seat, making room for Daren to join her. "If you had told me you were coming I would have-"

"No, no it's fine. Don't worry about it" Darren smiled, wrapping his arms around Evangline securely

Evangline beamed happily, layering her arms over Darren's muscular ones. Leaning back, she rested her head on his shoulder, and her eyes drifted closed. It amazed her just how happy she could be in his presence, how the slightest touch of his hands on her made her insides twist like crazy. How the smallest kiss, could make her day. It was all too good to be true, and Evangline thanked god she had someone as special as him to be hers.

"So, how are you feeling?" Darren asked, running his fingers through her hair gently

"I'm fine … I suppose, what about you?" Evangline answered

"Fine? Evangline, what's bothering you?" Darren questioned a concerned tone to his voice. It always left Evangline puzzled at just how well he knew her; he could tell when the tiniest thing was out of place in her mind.

"I'm just thinking about my mother, that's all …"

"Evangline, I know it's hard but you have to try and focus on other things. I hate seeing you like this …"

"I know Darren but-" Evangline sighed. "It's just so hard … everything and anything reminds me of her. I can't go anywhere without having some memory popping back into my mind!"

Darren's grip on her tightened, "I know … I'm sorry …"

"Sorry? Darren, you don't need to be sorry. It's not your fault"

Darren grinned weakly, "Thanks Eve. I'm just-"

"You're just what?" Evangline asked, lifting her head from his shoulder in order to face him.

"I just cant bare to see you like this … It's so hard on me to see you feeling bloody horrible, and know that I cant to one thing about it! I try and cheer you up … and sometimes it helps but-"

"Darren, you just being here with me makes me happy. I can't not be happy when your around" Evangline said, smiling. She tilted his head down, and pressed her lips to his. Darren smiled against her lips, and pulled her closer against his body. After a brief moment, Evangline pulled away, pressing her forehead to his, she gazed into his icy blue eyes.

Darren smiled and lightly kissed her nose. At this Evangline's smile broadened, and she giggled. To two remained tangled in each others arms for the remainder of the night, until the rest of the Gryffindor girls began retiring to the dorm. Darren left Evangline with a passionate kiss that made her mind fall at ease, making it much easier to fall asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evangline slowly walked along the corridor, on her way to Transfiguration, her least favorite class. She held her books tightly to her chest, as she turned a corner when suddenly a foot slid directly into her path, making her tumble to the floor. Laughter rang out, echoing off the walls, and ringing constantly in Evangline's ears. Glancing up, she saw Lucy Chang, glaring down at her. Evangline glared back, and quickly picked herself up off the floor.

"Have a nice fall Potter?" she teased, in her overly-chipper voice

Evangline scowled at her, gathering up the few books that had fallen to the floor, along with herself. "What do you want Lucy?" she growled

"Nothing …" she said innocently

"Then why have you been pestering me the past bloody week, I haven't done anything to you" Evangline countered, raising a challenging brow

"Oh, you have done something to me … you've stolen _my man_" she snarled.

It had become apparent only a few months earlier that Lucy had a thing for Darren but, Evangline had thought nothing of it. Lucy's tricks were never that horrible or continuous … until now. It seemed as though every corner Evangline turned, there was Lucy just waiting to drop her next plot. She had been desperately trying to gain Darren's love in the past week, and Evangline was becoming quite annoyed.

"Your _man_?" Evangline said, looking utterly disgusted. "If I'm not correct, I was one caught half naked in his bed, was I not?" This fact had come in handy, very often against Lucy, and Evangline got a good smile out of it every time. A smirk curled upon her lips, as she watched Lucy's face contort into a look of disgust.

"He-he was probably just … drunk! He would never want you! You're nothing more than a worthless pile of dung!" Lucy hissed

Evangline's blood reached its boiling point, and she suddenly lost all self control. "Dung!" she screamed, hysterically. "At least I have someone who actually loves me! Instead of boys just wanting me for bloody sex!"

Lucy's eyes grew wide, and marched up to Evangline's front. Her posse hung behind her, watching intently as the fight grew to a new heat. "The boys I-those boys do not just want me for that purpose! I give them pleasure, something to look forward to!" Lucy boasted, trying to mask her true self disappointment.

Evangline just rolled her eyes, "Lucy you can try to hide the truth all you want, but it just wont work"

"And what, _truth_ are you talking about?"

"The fact that you're a stupid, bloody sex whore!" Evangline spat, before storming off down the hall way, proud she finally said what was floating around her mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Transfiguration was a very interesting class, that's if you consider listening to McGonagall lecture the class about completely finishing essay papers. Apparently half the class had begun the essay but not completed it. Evangline, who had completed her essay, sat doodling hearts on the corner of parchment, as her mind wandered off. Her thoughts eventually lead to the argument, in the hall before class. A smile slipped onto Evangline's lips, as she imagined the look on Lucy's face when she told her how she was a 'stupid, bloody sex whore'.

Suddenly a large text book was dropped right in front of Evangline, making her jump. "Ms. Potter, did you just hear one word I said?" McGonagall demanded, hotly

"Yes Professor, I did."

"Then how did you manage to cover your parchment in senseless hearts, while also listening to me?"

"I multi-tasked …"

McGonagall heaved a sigh, "Potter … I'm sorry but, I'm going to have to give you detention"

Evangline's face quickly filled with shock, and anger. "What? Why?" she demanded

"Because, I don't believe you heard a single word that came out of my mouth. Which means, you were ignoring me!"

"But, I completed my essay! So technically, I shouldn't have received that lecture"

"That's it detention, tonight! Meet me in my office after dinner" And with that McGonagall strode back to her desk. Evangline stuck her tongue out, a very childish manner she knew, but she could have cared less. Taking a deep breath she calmed down, and began gathering up her things. Class was over within the next minute, and Evangline had a certain someone to meet in the library …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evangline peered around the sharp corner of a tall, bookshelf and a small smile played across her lips. There was Darren, studying a small text book very intently. His face was contorted of that into a frown, and every now and then you would see him lean over to scribble something on the parchment beside him. Slowly Evangline crept up unnoticed, and slide into the chair to the right of him.

"Hi Darren" she whispered

Darren jumped slightly in his chair, before gently laying the book down on the table. "Hey Evangline," he pressed a light kiss to her cheek. "You're earlier than usual" he said with a grin.

Evangline smiled, "I know … just thought I might come a tad bit earlier so we had some more time alone. Considering I have detention tonight …"

Darren frowned, sighing. "What happened?"

"McGonagall, that's what" Evangline snapped angrily, laying her books out on the table.

"Do you … ummm want to talk about it?"

Evangline shook her head, "No … I have enough depressing things in my life. So, how was your day?"

Darren gave a weak smile, before answering. "Alright … although I have a load of homework. Personally I think its all rubbish but, you know teachers."

Evangline smiled, "Yeah … very well actually." She said indicating to the fact her father was one

The two finished up their potions essay together, before setting off on two completely different assignments. Eventually they had completed every ounce of homework they had been given and decided a walk around the lake would do them some good. After being cooped up in a dark, chilly library anyone could use some fresh air; that was unless you were someone like Hermione.

The day's weather couldn't have been better. The sun was shinning high above the castle, and a slight breeze kept it from becoming dreadfully hot. A small cluster of clouds would pass over the sun every now and then, giving the couple an enjoyable shade and even as the two neared there third time circling the lake, they couldn't help but want to continue to stay outdoors.

Evangline watched as her reflection flickered onto the glistening lake, and she smiled to see Darren watching her with a smile on his face. "Impressed?" she questioned with a smirk of satisfaction

"Huh?" Darren asked, now out of his transfixed state

Evangline just laughed, "Nothing … never mind."

Darren grinned, and looked up towards the sky. "You know, when I was little I remember my mother taking me out on days like this. She would lay out a blanket in our backyard, and we would sit and watch the clouds. It's kind of funny to think that my father could never enjoy such pleasures. I mean it's just so-"

"Beautiful …" Evangline answered for him, her voice trailing off her tongue and melting into the wind blowing past her.

"Yeah, exactly. I wonder why he never wanders outside …" Darren pondered aloud

"Maybe the outdoors brings back … I don't know, bad memories or something. Lots of people don't like being outside, the open space sometimes scares people. Knowing that something or someone could be lurking around any corner gives people an unnerving feeling" Evangline guessed. Bending down she gently picked up a smooth rock, running her fingers over its smooth surface just before tossing it into the blue depths of the lake.

Darren smiled, mumbling. "Maybe …"

Evangline starred at the lakes rippling surface, watching each continuous ripple get so large, before disappearing all together. Suddenly she felt large hands, slip around her waist and another body pressed against her own. She smiled, and laced her fingers with Darren's. _How could I have ever thought I could continue on with life without him?_ She thought, considering her previous thoughts. In the end she decided her original plan; of breaking up with him was complete rubbish.

The two stood like that, in each other's arms for quite sometime before finally heading back towards the castle for dinner. The whole time, as Evangline's feet continued to carry her closer and closer to the great hall she dreaded what was to become of her night. The last thing she wanted to do was help McGonagall categorize text books or put away the goblets used for transfiguring.

Evangline took her time, finishing up her meal, eating as slowly as she could, before she finally gathered up the will to go to McGonagall's office. As she made her way down the corridor, the dread continued to pile up until she finally reached the door. Gently, she knocked.

"Come in!" I voice hollered

Evangline slowly pushed the door aside before, entering the room. Her eyes met those of Professor McGonagall who was busily writing away on a piece of parchment, at her desk. The room was very dim, only lit by a few candles, and Evangline had a bit of a time trying not to walk into anything while approaching her desk.

"So, you're here to serve your detention?" McGonagall questioned, peering over her large spectacles

"Yes," _Why else would I be here?_

"Well, you can start by rearranging those text books, there out of alphabetical order. Then when you finish that, you can organize the goblet cabinet" She replied, glancing over towards a pile of large, heavy text books.

Evangline smiled fakely, "Oh, alright Professor I'll get right on it"

Evangline tried to contain her anger, as she briskly made her way over towards the books and began organizing them alphabetically. She angrily shoved each book into place, making sure the spine was "right side up" as Professor McGonagall had continuously reminded her. This continued on for quite some time, until finally she was dismissed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Evangline strolled down the hall, her hands shoved casually into her pockets, she couldn't help but wonder what Darren was up to. It had been a while since the two had met up, well … if 4 hours was a long time. But still, she missed him. Then, out of now where Darren appeared, and he looked like he was in a hurry. Evangline smiled, and waved at him. Darren's eyes lit up with relief and he rushed over to her.

"Hey Darren, what-"

Before Evangline could utter another word, he covered her mouth with his, pushing her into a crack in the wall. Evangline's eyes widened in surprise, just before an annoying voice rang out through the hall … It was Lucy. Evangline slide her hands between the two, slowly trying to ease Darren off of her but, he just wouldn't let go. It's like she was his air, and if he stopped breathing her in for one second he would die.

The two continued kissing, as Darren's grasp on Evangline tightened. Slowly, the Lucy's voice grew faint and distant, until it was nothing but a murmur in the castle. It was then that Darren, slowly pulled away grinning. "Sorry bout that … she just can't seem to keep her hands off me"

Evangline raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you know what I mean Eve." Darren said annoyed

Evangline grinned at Darren, "And you can't seem to keep your hands off me, either now can you?"

Darren chuckled, and slipped a hand around her waist, leaning in towards her neck he whispered. "No, I most certainly cannot." And slowly trailing kisses up her neck, he eased his mouth on her own in a passionate kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:** Well, this will hopefully make up for all the other short chapter I've written! So review and tell me whatcha think! Thanks!


End file.
